Romace Roams Hogwarts
by HPFreak2
Summary: Harry finds some very interesting news surprsing when he arrives at Hogwarts...but some other news may tear the trio apart.... COMPLETE Plz RR
1. Chapter 1

My Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
  
Harry Potter awoke with a start. Tap, tap, tap He sat up. Something was at his window.... It's just Hedwig, He thought.... boy was he wrong.... He sat up stretched and yawned. He reached for his glasses. Tap, tap, tap " I'm coming I'm coming" he said sleepily. He wandered over to his window. He was so surprised.... He reached his window, just to see, Ron and Hermionie in his backyard throwing rocks at his window. Just has he opened the window, Ron had thrown another rock. "Ouch" Harry said. It had hit in on the forehead. "Oy! Harry!" Ron said., "Sorry!" "Shh" Harry said. It was about 2 AM and He really didn't want to wake the Dursleys. Hermionie was standing by Ron. "Harry... I'm staying at Ron's, and I. I mean. we want you there-" Hermionie started. Ron cut her short "We borrowed Fred and George's brooms! Come on Harry! Before dawn would be nice!" Harry said, " What about my trunk? And Hedwig?" "Come on Harry! Your forgetting who the brains of this operation is!" Ron said, and nodded toward Hermionie. Harry noticed how much taller she'd gotten. "Shrinking spell Harry. It'll fit right in your pocket." Hermionie said. "Get up here. Quietly." Harry said. They mounted the brooms and flew past Harry window, and then shortly after, arrived hovering at his window. Ron stepped in, as did Hermionie. The Harry heard Uncle Vernon moving about in the room at the end of the hall. They all stopped dead in their tracks. Then heard a snore. "Few! Just rolling over..." Harry said. Ron and Hermionie sat on his bed while he rushed around his room, collecting everything. His letter from Hogwarts containing his list of supplies had arrived the day before. He shoved that in his pocket as well as his wand. "Mum knows your coming. I told her last night." Ron said, watching Harry zoom around his room collecting his things, "Yeah, and We decided you should leave a note for the muggles... not that they'd care you left anyway!!" They laughed. Harry pushed his trunk into the middle of the room. Hermionie stood up, and said some well- chosen words, and Harry's trunk shrank as with Hedwig's cage. He was gonna let her fly along with them. He picked up the trunk and placed it neatly in his pocket. He grabbed his broom, and with enthusiasm, he said, "Lets go!" "Um the note Harry." Hermionie pointed out. "Oh, yea..." He wrote quickly to the Dursleys that he went to the Weasley's and He'd see them at Kings Cross at the end of the school year. Then they where off, Hedwig flying so beautifully along next to them.  
  
They talked over the light wind that was blowing that early morning. "It's great to see you guys again." Harry said. He loved going back to school, and spending time with Ron Hermionie and The Weasley's. "Great to see you too Harry." Hermionie said. Harry noticed something in her tone that was different. He ignored it. "Ron, how's Percy?" He asked. "Oh, A mess," he said, "Since he found out what Croutch really was up too, he was crushed. Ah, he'll get over it." They talked the whole way to the Burrow. Finally they got there, all of them tired, and Hedwig was wiped. Harry, being glad he was back, walked into the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley. "Hullo, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. It was still dark out, and he was wondering why she was up the early. "Hullo Harry dear." She said, "I've been up waiting for you. Glad you made it back all safe. Well, Harry, you know where your bed is, go on! I'll let you three sleep in. Go on! Off you go!" She shooed them up stairs. On the way up they heard snores. They said good night to Hermionie when they reached Ginny's room. When she closed the door quietly, and Harry and Ron had gotten up a few stairs, Ron let out a huge sigh. "What up with you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, Harry, for some reason, I see her different. I think I am starting to like her." He let out another sigh. "But she's got it in for Krum." He hung his head in disappointment. "Come on Ron. That can't last forever right. Who knows, maybe these feelings of yours will go away." "Yeah, you probably right." They reached Ron's room, and Harry set his little trunk on the floor, and remembered. "Hermionie needs to un shrink my shrunken trunk." Harry said with a laugh. "I dunno. Go get her." Ron said, almost sounding hopeful. "Nah, I'll wait until tomorrow. I'll just set in on your dresser." Harry said. He climbed into the extra bed, and fell asleep when his head hit the pillow, and hearing Ron sigh once more.  
  
The time with the Weasley's went by quickly; much too quickly for his liking. He observed Ron, and Hermionie. Ron didn't look like he was giving up his feelings for her anytime soon. Finally the day came when they had to catch the train, September 1st." Mr. Weasley had to work, so Mrs. W had to take them in a company car. They packed everything up into the car. As they where walking out to it, Harry winked at Ron, and climbed into the front seat, leaving Ron and Hermionie in the back. They talked about everything on the way to the station. Mrs. Weasley interrupted once and said, "Now, you three are going to stay out of trouble this year. Right?" "Yes mum." Ron said. "Yes Mrs. Weasley." Said Hermionie and Harry. "Good" she murmured. Then they all went back to their conversations. Then they arrived. It was a rainy day so they rushed into the station, and through the barrier. Ron and Hermionie said Goodbye to Mrs. W, and so did Harry, but she held him back while they got onto the train.  
  
"You watch out for yourself and take care dear." She whispered to him. "I will," he said, "promise." She gave his a motherly hug, and sent him on his way, and onto the train. He met up with Ron and Hermionie. They where sitting across from one another, chatting. "Hey Harry, what did my mum want?" Ron asked. "Oh, nothing. Told me to watch after myself, and be careful, you know." he said. "Harry, who do you think our new DATDA professor is?" Hermionie said.  
  
"Dunno," he said, "I'm hoping Lupin. Dumbledore said something about him last year in the hospital wing." then the compartment door slid open. Malfoy was standing into the doorway, flanked by his two "buds" Crabbe, and Goyle. "What do you want?" Harry said. They went through this every train ride. "Nothing, just some to see what your Trio is up to this year, now that the Dark lord is back." "O shut it Malfoy!" Ron said. Harry noticed that Draco was looking at Hermionie. It was a strange look, but it was there for only a minute. Not long enough for him to identify it.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy." Harry said. "Fine Potter. You better watch your back this year." and he left. "Great!" Harry said with sarcasm. "Don't worry Harry, you know some great curses and hexes. You'll be fine." Hermionie said, with a warm smile. Harry returned it. He glimpsed at Ron, who had a small look of jealously on his face. It went away as fast as it had appeared. "Yeah Harry." Ron said. They played exploding snaps, had fun with some Every Flavor Beans, and Chit chatted, all the way to Hogwarts platform.  
  
They left their luggage there, and stepped into their carriage and rode the bumpy ride up to Hogwarts School. Harry found it really odd, how Hermionie hadn't said a word about Krum. Ron and Hermionie sat together in silence listening to the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof. When they reached the school, they ran into the school, trying not to get wet. The wandered into the Great hall, watched the Sorting Ceremony, and ate.  
  
The three headed toward the Gryiffindor common room, full, and about to burst. Hermionie walked with Harry while Ron went ahead, to tired to talk. "Harry, you ok?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. She never had done this before. "Yea, I am just thinking." He said. "What about?" she asked. Harry was thinking about How Ron liked her, and she was doing something with Krum. At least he thought something was going on between her and Krum. "Harry, Krum and I aren't seeing each other. I didn't want a long distance relationship. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner" she said like she was reading his mind. Why is she apologizing? He thought. They'd reached the fat lady, and Hermionie took her hand off his shoulder, and said the password. They went inside to find no one. They all had gone to bed. "Why are you apologizing for that?" Harry said. "Well, We tell each other practically everything. I hadn't got a chance with you alone. Ron is always around and I don't know why." She said. "Yeah he is huh?" Harry said. They sat down the some chairs by the fire. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't figure that out. He looked up and into her eyes. He was mesmerized by how beautiful they were. Oh no! He thought. Am I falling for her? No no, no. I can't. Ron. He tore is eyes away. "Harry, what's the matter?" she said soothingly. "Well, Since we do share a lot. I suposse I can tell you." He looked into the fire. "Ron, he.he likes." Harry began. "Yeah?" she said. "You." He finished. She put one and over her mouth. She shook her head. "Yes he does. He doesn't understand it either. I think those feelings will pass. Don't worry about it and DON'T tell him I told you." He said looking at her. She placed her hand on his. "I won't." she said. Oh my gosh. What is wrong with her?! He thought. "Harry?" she said. She sounded almost shy. He's only herd be shy around Lockhart, a teacher they'd had, that was very good looking to the girls. "Yeah Hermionie?" he said. He looked into her eyes again, astonished. "I think." She began, "Oh, never mind, I am going to bed. Good night." She hugged him, and gave him a peck on the cheek, and ran up the stairs. Ok, what just happened? He thought. That was the second time she'd done that. Harry was too tired to put all the pieces together. He went up to bed thinking about everything. Thought wirring in his head. He lay in bed for about 15 minutes before he fell asleep.  
  
Harry awoke with a start. It was still dark. He heard someone up and about in the dormitory. "Who's there?" he said. "Just me Harry" Ron said. "What are you doing?" Harry asked sleepily, putting on his glasses from the bedside table. "Thinking. I just can't stop thinking about Hermionie. Harry, there is something wrong with me. I can't like her. That would jeopardize our friendship. All three of us." Ron said. Harry just made out Ron sitting on the edge of his bed with is elbows on his knees, and he head in his hands. "Oh come on Ron. It'll be ok. She's just different. You'll get over it. Go back to bed. We have to get ready and slept if we have double potions tomorrow, you know." Harry said, taking off his glasses, and getting back into bed. He heard Ron get back into bed too. "Yea. Night Harry." He said with a sigh. Harry knew he'd be up longer thinking some more.  
  
The following morning Harry and Ron met up with Hermionie, and went down to breakfast to find that they had Potions on Tuesday instead of today. The day went by quickly. Care of magical Creatures, then Divination for the boys and more muggle Runes for Hermionie. Ron had run ahead to save Harry a place in line to get a good seat in the back of Trewlawny's Room. That left Harry and Hermionie alone.again. She had reached her room, and handed Harry a note. "Don't read it in front of Ron." She said, and walked into class. He shoved it into his pocket and ran for North tower. He got there in time and sat next to Ron on a poof. "Ahh, My dears. I sense love in the air! One of you.Not going to name the lucky individual." Trewlawny Began the class. Ron blushed, and hid his face. "Moving on." she drowned them in how the angle of Pluto would effect the cycle of Mars. "Is there something you want to tell me Ron?" Harry said. Ron had said nothing about love to Harry. "Um yea. We'll talk. I think I am in love with Hermionie. I have never felt like this. This isn't lust Harry. I love everything about her. To her wavy bushy hair, to her quick wits." Ron said. Harry was about to gag. "Ok Ron, overload in info there." Harry said. "Sorry." He sighed. "What do I do? I can't tell her. She'd never look at me again." Ron hung his head in sadness. "Sure you can." He said, knowing this was a bad Idea. They stopped talking after that comment and the rest of the class went by quickly. By now it was lunchtime, and Ron was still hanging his head. "Cheer up Ron." Harry said. "Go save me a seat in the Hall, I'll put our books in the common room." Ron handed Harry his books, and wandered off to the hall. This gave Harry a chance to read the note Hermionie had given him. When their books where up the dormitory, Harry took out the note and stood by the fire. It read:  
  
Harry, Hi. Sorry about me acting so weird lately. O.W.L.s are creeping up on us quickly.  
  
So that's what is wrong with her. Harry thought and continued:  
  
Harry, I need to talk to you. Meet me in to common room around 1 AM ish. Ok? Make sure Ron is asleep before you arrive ok? Great. See you then. With love, Hermionie. "Oh." Harry murmured. He threw the note back into his pocket and ran towards the Great Hall. When he arrived, Ron waved him over to his seat. Hermionie was on the left side of Ron. Harry was on the right. Hermionie looked at him, and Harry mouthed. "Ok 1am" behind Ron's head. She nodded. Harry sat down and helped himself to some fried chicken and mash potatoes. After lunch they had History of Magic. Professor Binns had finally started on something besides Goblin Rebellions. He talked about how Hogwarts was discovered and whatnot. Harry and the gang took notes, and after headed toward the common room. Dinner was in an hour. They put their books away and Harry and Ron played wizard's Chess while Hermionie watched Harry most of the time, and occasionally peeked at Ron. Ron beat Harry yet again, and smiled in his triumph. After dinner him and Harry had a rematch. Harry lost again. Ron was too good for him. Ron yawned. It was 9:30. He and Harry went up to bed. Hermionie followed. Before She entered her Dorm, she winked at Harry. He laughed and walked the rest of the way up the stairs to the Boys Dorm. Harry got into bed and decided to read for a while. When he knew Ron was asleep for sure, it was 12:00, midnight. Another hour? Ugh.. He thought. He decided to go down early. He quietly descended the stairs. He saw a figure by the fire. "Hermionie?" he whispered. "huh?" she said, as she turned around. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" he said taking a seat by the fire. She did the same, next to him. "Harry. I can't keep this to myself anymore." She said. "Harry. I think I have feelings for you." She said, not looking at him, but at her knees. "Really?" he said. Trying not to sound hopeful. "Yes. And I don't want to ruin the friendship Ron, you and I have." She said, still not looking at him. Harry did something he thought he'd never do, and barley remembers doing it. He put two fingers under her chin, and lifted her face up to look at him. There were tears in her eyes. "I'm glad you told me." He said, and softly kissed her on her cheek, and got up. Then headed up the stairs, dumbstruck about what he'd just done. He climbed into bed, trying not to smile. He didn't want to have Feelings for her. But it was too late.  
  
When Harry awoke that morning he thought all that had happened last night was just a dream. He gabbed his glasses, and got dressed. He headed down to the common room, still convinced it was a dream. But when he arrived at the common room he realized how real that dream was. The cushiness of the chair, the warmth of the fire, Hermionie telling him.telling him she liked him. The feelings in his stomach when that happened, and best of all, the warmth and softness of Hermionie's cheek when he kissed her. He walked across the common room. There wasn't anyone there. They'd all gone to breakfast. When he reached the portrait hole, and was about to climb out, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around before exiting. It was Hermionie. He looked into her eyes, and got that feeling in his stomach again. She grabbed his hand, and took him away from the portrait and by the fire. Without a word, Harry followed. She let go of his hand when the reached the fireplace. She flung her arms around him, hugging him close. Harry didn't hug back at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her as well. They stood there hugging one another for a short time, until they heard footsteps coming down the staircase. They quickly let go. He saw Hermionie hang her head, and wipe tears from her eyes. Harry saw Ron descend the staircase. "Hey, whatcha guys doin'?" he said. "Nothing, talking, and waiting for you." Harry said quickly. "Ok! Lets go to breakfast! I'm starved." Ron said. Harry thought he should be. Ron hadn't eaten a whole lot lately. "You go, I'll catch up with you. I left my books in the Dorm." Harry said. "Ok, more bacon for me!" Ron said rubbing his hands together and darting out the hole. Harry saw that Hermionie hadn't lifted her head. "Hermionie?" Harry said gently. "Yea?" she sniffed. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me." He said. She lifted her head. The tears were gone. "We'll work this out. I promise." He said. He hugged her one last time, and ran up the staircase to get his books. When he had returned Hermionie was waiting for him, with her books. "Lets go." Harry said. He opened her portrait and they walked to the Hall. Ron had saved them their usual seats. They sat down and ate. Ron reminded Harry they had potions this afternoon. Right after lunch. Harry grumbled and kept eating. He looked at Hermionie who was back to herself. Sorta. She ate quietly and smiled at Harry every once in a while. Harry had no idea how they were going to sort this out, but they had too. There were to many secrets between them. "Ron, why are you so happy today?" Harry asked. "Oh. I've decided those feelings that I was having.you know." he whispered, "Weren't exactly correct." "Huh?" Harry was now confused. "I don't love her. Love is a strong word Harry. I just like her. I've decided that." He finished. A sigh of relief came from Harry. "That's good Ron." Harry said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Hermionie got up. "We've got class. DATDA is this morning! I have to see the new teacher! Aren't you guys suspicious? No one has said anything about it? Come on!" She smiled at them. "Whoa, Hermionie." Ron said. They got up and walked quickly to DATDA. There was the usual queue. They stood there talking. Then the classroom door opened and everyone fell silent. They walked in slowly. They took their seats, seeing no teacher. They whispered quietly. "Hello class" said a familiar voice. Still no one saw a teacher. This made some of the kids very nervous. "I said hello class," The voice said. Harry knew he'd heard that voice before. "Hello professor" the class said in union, most of them still looking around. Then a puff of green smoke arose by the teacher's desk. "That's better." Said the voice. A figure stepped out from behind the smoke. It coughed and snapped it's fingers and the smoke was gone. It was Lupin. Harry smiled so big he thought his mouth would fall off. "Nice to see you all again." Lupin smiled. He winked at Harry. The class went by quickly. When the bell had sounded to signal the end of class, Harry, Ron, and Hermionie stayed behind to talk to him. Harry was so glad to see him again. "Keeping out of trouble this year?" he said with his hands on his hips. "Yea," Ron said. "Glad to hear." Lupin replied. The three stayed a little longer and chatted with Lupin, but not too long. Then they headed to lunch. They were dreading double potions. They ate lunch slowly. Then they had no choice but to go to potions. That was a horrible class. Snape had paired them up, and gave them a difficult project due in 8 weeks. They had to make a deathly potion. If you drank it, it shrunk all your organs until they popped, and disappeared. Then you died. (Duh) It was a very difficult potion to brew. He paired them off, and as is turned out, Hermionie got paired with Ron, and Harry with Dean. On their way out the door Harry said, "Urg! I hate him! This potion is going to be so difficult." "Nah!" Ron said, looking at Hermionie. They smiled. They went to Gryiffindor Tower and got their Transfiguration books. Ron couldn't find his book so that again left Harry and Hermionie alone. "I have something for you." She said. "Really? What is it?" He whispered. "Here." She said quickly, she shoved a note into his pocket and whispered. "Not in front of Ron." And just then Ron came bounding down the stairs yelling. "Found it! I found it! OOF!" he tripped on the last step and fell face first on the stone floor. "Ow," he said, his voice muffled. "Oh my Gosh, Ron! Are you ok?" Hermionie set her books down and ran to him, as did Harry. Harry helped him up, while Hermionie brushed off his robes. "Yeah." Ron said rubbing his nose. They laughed together. They all picked up their stuff, and went to transfiguration. They were still laughing about it when they entered the class. They must have been right on time, because as soon as they sat down, Professor McGonggal started the class. They had to write an essay on their favorite Transfiguration, or one they'd like to learn. So it was an interesting project. After Transfiguration, dinner was in an hour. So they went to the common room, and sat by the fire. They talked about everything. Harry told them he wanted to go get the Quidditch book he bought while in Diagon Ally to read. So he walked up the staircase to the boys' dorm. Once he got into the dorm, he looked around for anyone. Good. Empty. He thought. He took out the note. It read:  
  
Harry, Can we meet again tonight? Say around midnight? Ron said he wanted to tell me something, so we're meeting at 10. So lets see. That means you have to be in your dorm by 9:59. I promise I'll be there at midnight.. if you show up. With love Hermionie. Harry read it again and realized something.. Oh no! Ron wants to talk to her!? He'.. he's gonna tell her how he feels. This is not gonna be good. He thought in terror. He quickly grabbed the book, and went back down to the common room. He saw Hermionie and Ron chatting and laughing. He didn't want to know what about. "Oh hey Harry. We were just laughing about how Ron fell on his face this afternoon." Hermionie giggled. "Shut up." Ron said playfully. Harry smiled at Hermionie. She sent it right back. He showed Ron some of the cool pictures of the new Quidditch team that where added to the league. They had fun, and Hermionie watched, and was smiling the whole time. They went to dinner and came back stuffed. Ron stayed near them this time.  
  
By the time they'd reached the Portrait they where again laughing at the fact how Ron fell on his face. Even Ron was laughing. They all sat by the fire. Hermionie buried herself in a potions book while Harry and Ron talked. "Hermionie told me you are meeting her tonight. Are you going to tell her how you feel?" Harry said urgently. "Yes. I have to. I was thinking about telling her in a note..." Ron said. "Why?" Harry interrupted. "Why what?" "Why are you going to tell her how you feel?" Harry said. "Because. I think I should. Do you have a problem with that?" Ron sounded suspicious of Harry.  
  
"No." Harry said quickly. "Okay" Ron said. They talked for a few more minutes. Then Hermionie yawned and said. "It's 9:50. Time for bed." She stretched. "Yea." Ron and Harry stood and said in unison. They looked at one another quickly and walked with Hermionie to the staircase. They both said good night to Hermionie when she entered her Dorm. Ron let out another sigh. "I can't believe you are going to tell her." Harry said. "She'll flip!" he laughed. "Shut up. She may be a bit shocked." Ron said. Harry snorted, and remembered how she reacted when he told her. "What's so funny?" Ron said irritated. "Nothing." Harry said. They'd reached the Dorm. The boys entered. "Harry can I borrow that new Quidditch book of yours?" Ron asked. "Yea sure." Harry said, knowing he needed it to stay awake. Harry made it look like he was getting into bed. He closed his drapes. Then got out his older book: Quidditch of the ages, and read that. After about 10 minutes, he heard Ron get up out of bed. Harry closed his book quietly and set it down. He heard Ron leave. He decided to see how this was going to go. He waited for a few more minutes, and made sure Ron wasn't coming back for anything, and got out of bed, and headed to the door. He headed down the stairs. He heard voices and was as quiet as possible, being careful on each step. "Hermionie." He heard Ron say. "Yea Ron?" Hermionie knew what was coming. Harry could tell by the sound of her voice. "Hermionie. I think I am having feelings for you. Serious feelings." Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and peeked around the corner. He saw their silhouettes by the fire. "Oh my gosh Ron." She heard her say. "I know." He saw Ron hang his head. "Ron. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Besides.." "I like someone else Ron. I would really like you as a friend better. Maybe we can pursue a friendship of that state later. I am really sorry." Harry saw her lift her hand and place it on his. Ron lifted his head, and looked at her. They sat there for a moment. Are they gonna just sit there? Harry thought. Then Ron leaned toward her, and kissed her. Oh my. Harry didn't get to finish his thought. Ron got up, and Harry bolted up the stairs quietly as possible, hearing Ron behind him. He jumped into bed and closed the curtains for his four-poster, just as Ron entered. Harry acted sleepy. "Ron? That you?" He whispered. "Yea Harry, Go back to bed. I just forgot something in the common room." He said. Oh my gosh. Is that disappointment or triumph in his voice? Harry thought maybe triumph for having to guts to kiss her, and disappointment to the fact she didn't feel the same.  
  
He thought he heard Ron whimper. Harry waited a minute and checked his clock. 10:48. I'll go down as soon as Ron is asleep. He thought to himself. He heard Ron snore, and headed down stairs again. Hermionie was still there, looking into the fire. Harry went up right behind her ear quietly and whispered, "Hey." She jumped. "Oh my Gosh Harry! Don't do that!" she laughed. Harry went around and sat in a chair next to her. "What did Ron want?" Harry asked stupidly. "You know perfectly well what he wanted. I saw you at the staircase." She smiled playfully at him.  
  
"You did?" Harry smiled back. "Yes, and I didn't mind. I'm sure Ron told you why and when he was meeting me anyway." She finished. "No, he didn't tell me when. He told me he was going to tell you though." Harry said. Hermionie sighed. They looked into the fire. "So, you said you liked someone else? Who might this be?" Harry said playfully. She sighed again. "Draco." She replied.  
  
Harry sat in shock. "I'm just kidding Harry!" she smiled and laughed at the look on his face. "Ha, ha, ha." Harry laughed sarcastically. She was laughing really hard. After she calmed down. Harry said, "Good one." They sat in silence Hermionie still giggling at Harry. Harry put his hand on Hermionie's, which was on the armrest of the chair. She grasped his hand. They both grinned, still looking into the embers that where left in the fire.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Harry said. "Hermionie, you never answered my question." He turned his head to look at her. She paused. "You." She finished. He grinned so big; he thought it might take over his face. She smiled back, they leaned toward each other, and each placed a soft kiss on the other's lips. Herminie grinned and stood up. "We have class tomorrow Harry. We should get to bed." Harry stood as well. They were still holding hands. They walked up the staircase hand in hand. When they'd reached the girls Dormitory Hermionie asked. "Didn't it bother you that Ron kissed me?" "No, because I would have no right to be jealous. We're not Boyfriend and Girlfriend." She smiled more, and said. "that can be arranged." Kissed him and walked into her Dorm. "Really?" he whispered. Still grinning. He didn't think he'd ever stop smiling.  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning, grabbed his glasses, and looked at the clock. It was about an hour before he actually had to be awake. He decided to get dressed anyway, and go down to the common room. He looked to see if Ron was still asleep. He was soundless. Harry grabbed his new Quidditch book, and headed down the stairs. The house elves had obviously been here earlier, because the fire was back to it whole flickering state. He sat down in a comfy chair and began to read. Before he knew it the Common Room started filling with sleepy Gryiffindors. Ron descended the stairs yawning. "Hey Harry, I was wondering where you went." Ron said. Harry put down his book. "Oh? So, how did it go with Hermionie?" Ron sat down and told him everything. Secrets were becoming less and less.sort of. "Ron, I'm sorry." Harry began. "Don't be. I'll get over it. She likes someone else though," Ron said, "Do you have any idea who it might be?" "Err.not a clue?" Harry said, almost as a question. Luckily, Ron didn't catch this. Just then Harry saw Hermionie appear at the bottom of the staircase. "Oh no." Ron said, his ears turning pink. She smiled at Harry, and went and sat down on the other side of Ron. "Alright Ron?" she said, "Yea just tired." He lied.  
  
They ate breakfast in peace that morning. Ron still a little disappointed. On the way to Charms, Harry saw Hermionie pull Ron aside and talk to him. He knew what about. Ron was still pouting. Harry stayed far enough away that he could barley hear. "Ron. Please don't make me feel this way." Hermionie said. Ron said nothing. "Here." Harry saw Hermionie hand Ron a slip of parchment. "What's this?" Ron said. "A note. Put in your pocket. Please feel better, I can't stand to see you like this." He looked up at her. He smiled slightly and walked back toward Harry. As Ron walked in, Hermionie said, "I'm meeting him tonight at 11. We're gonna talk. If you want, come down at 11:30." She said, and hurried into the classroom.  
  
The day went by quickly. The next thing Harry knew, it was 10:30. "I'm going to bed." He announced. "I think I will too, Night Hermionie." Ron said. She was again buried in a Potions Book. They boys walked up the stairs, and got into bed. This time Harry didn't read. He closed the curtains on his four-poster, and decided to write Hermionie, to pay her back for the two she gave him. Ron closed his curtains too. Harry had no idea what he was doing, and he really didn't care. All he knew, is that he was going to follow him again tonight. Ok Harry thought. He'd finished his note. It was now 10:57. He read his note to himself.  
  
Hermionie, Hey. I'm waiting for 11:30, so I decided to write you back for the two notes you gave me. As you can see, I'm not very good at it. Well, er.I don't know what else to say. So I guess this is where this stupid note ends. Your bud, Harry Harry knew it sounded dorky, but he didn't care. It was a note anyway. He heard Ron get out of bed and quietly close the door. Harry again waited a few minutes, to make sure, and then headed down himself. He heard Ron step off the last step, and walked down himself. He didn't hear any voices yet, so he continued down the stairs. "Hey Harry." He jumped. He spun around, and there was Hermionie. "Pay back sucks huh?" She whispered, and smiled at him. Without another word, she finished her climb down the stairs. Harry clutched his chest. His heart was racing. He sighed really big and smiled. He reached the bottom of the staircase. "Hermionie, why did you want me to meet you here again?" He heard Ron. "Because. Ron, I love you very much, as a friend. You mean a lot to me, but I don't know." Harry peeked around the corner. They were in the original spot near the fire. He saw Hermionie look at him. She smiled, and then it faded. Harry didn't think she wanted Ron seeing her smile when they were talking about something that serious. She looked back at Ron. "You understand?" She said. "Yes I do. I was just hoping." Ron said. "Oh Ron." She hugged him. He hugged back. "You mean a lot to me as a friend. Really." She let go, but her hands were still on his shoulders. "You mean a lot to me too Hermionie. Just more than you think." Ron said. Ron hung his head. Hermionie looked over at Harry and motioned him to go back up stairs. He made it look like he was, then peeked, again, this time trying hard not to let Hermionie see him. "I understand." Ron said. Harry was surprised about what Hermionie did. She put two fingers under his chin, just has Harry had done, and lifted his head up. "I'm glad." And she kissed him on the cheek. She stood up slowly, letting go of him. Ron put his hand on his cheek were she kissed him. She walked toward the stairs. Harry bolted up the stairs. "Harry. Nice try." She said. Boy she's good. He thought. He turned around slowly to see Hermionie standing a few steps below him at the girls Dorm landing with her hands on her hips. "Yea, well." Harry said. "I'll be right back down, after I hear him come back up." She said. Then he heard more footsteps on the stairs. "You might wanna go" Hermionie said playfully. Harry could tell she was thoroughly enjoying this. "Bye!" Harry waved and ran up the stairs. He jumped and flew into bed, and closed the curtains. Ron opened the door a few minutes later. He had obviously walked up the stairs slowly. Harry knew it was now his turn to go meet Hermionie. Ron had climbed back into bed. Harry waited until he heard a snore from Ron. Then He quietly climbed out of bed, and tip toed down the stairs. He was planning to scare Hermionie again. The smiled when he reached the bottom. He looked around for her. She wasn't there yet. He spun around to see if she was sneaking up on him again. She wasn't there. He turned back around. "Hi Harry!" Hermionie said. She was standing not 6 inches from him. "How'd you.where you.." He began. She laughed, and said, "Come on. Not in the common room. Lets go on the grounds." Harry knew Hermionie wasn't one to break the rules, but now she was pushing it. It was late, and Harry also knew being on the grounds after curfew was just stupid, because if the got caught. Harry didn't even want to think about polishing more trophies for Filch. "But Hermionie, it's after curfew, if we get caught." Harry began. She smiled and said, "Shh. You used to do this all the time. Come on Harry, don't be so uptight." "Ok. Let me get my dad's cloak." He wandered back up the stairs, only to find Ron, standing half way up the stairs. "Ron?" Harry said. He knew he was in trouble. He had to think of a lie, and quick. "Yes?" Ron said stiffly. "What are you doing here?" Harry knew the answer, but he also knew Ron would try to lie to him. "Ron, I know you're here to spy on Hermionie and me." Harry answered for him. "Am not!" Ron lied. "Yea, sure. Then what are you doing?" "Alright, alright. You're right." Ron said, "I came down here to see what you two were up to." He finished. "Hermionie and I are going to the grounds." Harry whispered. Hermionie wasn't waiting but a few stairs below. "I have to get my cloak." "Alright then." Ron said. Harry noticed a little bit of jealousy in his tone. Harry walked past Ron and Ron followed him up the stairs, back to the boys Dorm. Ron sat on his bed while he watched Harry get his cloak from his trunk. "Bye Ron. Don't follow this time ok?" Harry smiled. "So we're ok?" Ron said. Harry was shocked. Ron thought Harry would be very angry for spying on them. "Yea!" Harry said. Ron climbed back into bed as Harry left with his cloak on, but without the hood, so His head floated along the staircase. Hermionie saw this and giggled. "Shut up, and get under here." He laughed, hold open the cloak. She got under with him, and Harry put the hood up. They exited through the portrait hearing the Fat Lady say sleepily, "Wh-who's there?" they ignored her, and continued to the Oak front doors. Along with the cloak, Harry grabbed the Marauder's Map. He watched he map. Flich and his in office, as where the other teachers. Peeves we bounding around on the 4th floor somewhere. Probably up to no good. Harry thought.  
  
When they reached the Front doors, they noticed Flich hadn't properly closed them. One door was cracked just enough for Harry and Hermionie to fit through. Harry smiled at Hermionie. "Ok, lets go." They slipped though the crack and walked out onto the already dark grounds. They wandered around to the side of castle. Harry took the cloak off her and himself. They say against the castle wall. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Hermionie drew her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and rested her chin on her arms. Harry did the same. They sat in silence, Harry's ears ringing. She broke the silence, "The stars are beautiful." She looked skyward. "Yea they are." Harry said, also taking a look up into the dark sky. She sighed and scooted closer to Harry, resting her head upon his shoulder. He relaxed and sat cross-legged. He laced his fingers with hers. "I ran into Ron on my way up the stairs." Harry said. "Oh?" Hermionie answered. "Yea, he told be he came to spy on us." Harry said. "Nosey." Hermionie giggled. Harry sighed heavily. They sat there, under the stars, and cuddled, for what seemed like eternity. Harry checked his watch, 1:45am. "Hermionie, its really early. We should be getting back up to the castle." He heard her slow steady breathing. She fell asleep?! He gently woke her, "Hermionie," He nudged. "Uhm." She said. "We have to get back to the castle, it's almost 2 am." Harry whispered. "Mkay." She said sleepily. He got up, and held out a hand and helped her up. They walked silently back to the oak doors. When the got there, they were shut. "Oh this can't be good." Harry said. "Hermionie, I need you." He looked over his shoulder. "Yea, Yea, move aside," She shoved him playfully. "Alohamora" She whispered. They both slowly opened the doors and went inside. "Merrrrrow" "Shh" Harry said, stopping her. They heard Mrs. Norris. Harry saw her trot across the hall, not looking at them, something white dangling from her mouth. Proud little thing, you caught a mouse. Harry thought. They moved back to Gryffindor tower. The sleeping Fat Lady opened without fret. Harry walked the sleepy Hermionie to her dorm door. "Goodnight" He said. "Night" she smiled. She stood there, rocking on her heels. Harry stood there awkwardly. "Oh yea!" Harry said, and kissed her. When they drew apart, Hermionie was blushing, "Yea, Night." She said, and walked into her dorm and quietly closed the door. Harry skipped the rest of the way up the tower, the cloak hung over his arm. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Trouble at Hand  
  
The next morning Harry awoke with a smile. "What are you so happy about?" as the two made their way to breakfast. "Oh, nothing." Harry replied. Ron had a suspision that it had something to do with last night.  
  
When the boys arrived in the great hall, they noticed Hermionie already sitting at Gryffindor table. "Morning!" She cried cheerfully. "What has gotten into you both?" Ron asked, sitting down and helping himself to some eggs. "Nothing. Why do you ask Ron?" Hermionie said, puzzled. "You're both really happy, and perky, its kind of scary." Ron took a bite of eggs. Harry looked at Hermionie and shrugged, though the smile on his face was very involuntary. Harry, Ron, and Hermionie finished breakfast. They made their way to their first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. They had a great lesson.  
  
Days went by, and Harry and Hermionie were as happy as ever. (Which still freaked out Ron.) Harry noticed during his and Hermione's nighttime visits in front of the fire, we're spent alone. Some nights he noticed Ron peeking at them from the staircase. Harry didn't act like he saw him, but he knew he was there. He also noticed how Ron seemed to be spending a lot more time alone than usual.  
  
One lunch break, Harry was walking with Ron to the Great Hall. "Snape seems to be giving us more and more work, and so does all the other professors for that matter!" Ron complained. "O.W.L.'s are coming up Ron. That's why. Next thing you know, Hermionie is going to be drawing up schedules for us again." Harry commented. As the boys entered the Hall, Ron said, "Speaking of Hermionie, where is she?" Harry looked around. She is always here before we are. He thought. "Dunno," Harry said, "Lets sit down and eat, maybe she'll show up later." And the boys did so. But even when they had finished their last tuna sandwich, Hermionie was still nowhere to be found. If she doesn't show up soon, she is going to be late for Charms, Harry thought.  
  
Harry and Ron headed toward the Charms corridor, wondering out loud, "Where could she be?" Ron asked. "Above all places, lets check the library. Like I said, she's probably drawing schedules for us." Harry said. "Yea." Ron replied, "but Harry, we're going to be late. You go tell Flickwick I'll be there in a second. I'll check for her." "Okay." Harry said, raising an eyebrow, and then he said a quick bye to Ron and sprinted up the hall.  
  
Ron pushed the door to the library open and looked among the rows of books. No Hermionie. He checked the tables, and behind large stacks of books set on these tables. Finally he looked near the back of the library, and a table in the corner. There she was. Her head was down, and she looked like she was sleeping. Ron approached quietly. "Hermionie?" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped. "Oh, Ron, its you." She sniffed. He sat down by her and noticed her puffy red eyes. "What wrong Hermionie?" He asked. "Nothing," She sniffed again and whipped her face, "Nothing, Ron, leave, I don't want you to see me like this." "Hermionie." He placed a hand on her back, "I'm your friend, and I'm concerned. What's wrong?" He said soothingly. Hermionie berried her face in her arms. "Nothing, go away!" "Hermionie, come on. I can't leave you here like this." Ron said, now rubbing her back with his hand. She looked up at him and sniffed. "M-malfoy!" She stammered. "What!?" Ron said, "What did he say? What did he do?" Ron was filling with anger. "H-he pushed me up against a wall." He started. I'll kill him, Ron thought. She continued, "And he.he, started to kiss me, I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't go.He kept going, and kissing me, I was trapped. He was kissing my neck and my cheeks, and my-my lips if he could.. Oh Ron!" She got close to him and was crying on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and rocked her slowly. Now I'm really going to kill him.Ron thought. "When did this happen?" Ron asked. "W-when I was heading to lunch." She sobbed. "Shhhh" He comforted her. She sobbed on him for a long while. After she got it out of her system, she said, "Thank you Ron.You're such a good friend" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Anytime." He said, hugging back. She sniffed and got up. Ron got up with her and checked his watch. Oh great. "There is only about 5 minutes left in class. I'll take to you the tower. Harry will probably meet us there." He said. I can't believe I spent an entire class period holding her. Ron Thought.  
  
He walked her there in silence, he helped her though the portrait hole, and sat with her on a couch near the staircase. Soon Harry came though and saw them. He ran over to her, seeing her sad expression. "What happened Ron?" Harry asked. He knelt down in front of Hermionie, his hands on her knees. "You alright?" "Yea." she sniffed, and gave him a small smile. He places a hand on her cheek, "You sure?" He asked. "Harry, come here with me," Ron said, tapping Harry shoulder. Harry got up and gave Hermionie one last look.  
  
Hermionie watched, and she knew what Ron was telling him.  
  
"HE DID WHAT?!" Harry screamed after Ron had told him. Harry turned to go back to Hermionie, when Ron grabbed his arm. "She's fine. I stayed in the library with her," Ron said. Dare I tell him I held her the whole time? Ron thought. "Oh?" Harry asked, looking back at her, "She looks like she's been crying." "Well, yea. She was very upset Harry. She needed someone, I happened to be there." Ron said, looking at his feet. "Okay, well right now she needs me." Harry said. Ron was hurt at this. "Look, Harry, I just comforted her! I was being a friend!" Harry just looked at him. "She cried a lot, and I just.held her. She needed someone. I was just there." Ron said looking at his feet again. Harry ran back to Hermionie, acting like he hadn't heard a word Ron said. Ron just sulked as he watch Harry put his arm around her and hug her. Ron walked up the staircase, sad and feeling a little unappreciated and lonely. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
The next morning Harry stuck my Hermione's side, no matter what.  
  
Ron was still hurt, and was being ignored by Harry. I still don't understand why he is mad at me. I didn't do anything wrong. I was being a friend. Ron thought. He also couldn't help wondering why Hermionie wasn't sticking up for him. Every time he saw Malfoy he got this surge of hate and anger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry, I honestly think I can handle being alone." Hermionie was saying one dinner night. She vaguely wondered where Ron was. "I don't like the idea Hermionie." Harry said. "I'm not a baby." She retorted. "I don't want Malfoy to pull any more stunts like that." He said looking at her worriedly. He placed a hand on her cheek, "I can't loose you." He said. She brushed his hand away. "You're over reacting Harry." She said, without looking at him. He scowled and got back to his soup. What's wrong with her? I'm just looking out for her. Harry thought. Hermionie grumpily got up and walked away. "Hermionie!" Harry said. She stopped and turned around. "What?" She asked. "Where are you going?" Harry asked. "To see Ron!" She yelled. And walked away.  
  
Harry suddenly had no appetite. Ron? He thought. Harry got up and stalked off. The only place he had left to turn to was Hagrid.  
  
As he turned the corner to go out onto the grounds when he heard a slimly voice. "Girlfriend breakup with you Potter?" Harry spun around to find Malfoy leaning casually against a wall with his arms folded. "Not that I know of." Harry said stepping toward him. "Too bad." Malfoy said, an evil grin crossing his face. "Why do you ask Malfoy?" Harry said. "Because." He trailed off. Harry raised his eyebrow at him, "What are you up to Malfoy?" "Nothing, Potter. And even if I was, like I'd tell you." He replied scathingly. Harry pointed a finger at him, "You stay away from her." "Don't worry your pretty little scar head Potter. I won't touch that filthy." he stared. "Don't you EVEN!" Harry yelled, pointing a finger at him. "You wanna start something?" Malfoy said, getting closer to Harry. Harry just glared and then stormed off before his violent side actually hit Malfoy. One of these days. Harry thought, I'm going to get him when he least expects it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
Harry stormed down to Hagrid's, his fists clenched at his side.  
  
Harry knocked hard on Hagrid's giant front door. "Who's there?" He heard Hagrid boom. "It's me! Open up!" Harry yelled. The door opened and Harry walked in without looking at his large friend. "What's the matter?" Hagrid asked, closing the door, and starting to make a pot of tea. "Hermionie." Harry said flopping down in a chair and sighing. "What about her?" He asked. Harry explained how Malfoy was treating Hermionie, and how Ron comforted her.  
  
Harry sat there with Hagrid for what seems like hours, and venting everything he'd been feeling. Hagrid put in his word, and it helped Harry a little. Hagrid did not like what Malfoy did to Hermionie and told Harry to tell Dumbledore if he ever tried it again. He also told him that he was being too harsh on Ron, and he should consider what he's feeling.  
  
"But he." Harry started. "Harry! He was just comforting Hermionie! The poor girl was traumatized!" Hagrid explained. "But!" Harry tried. "Let it go!" Hagrid said.  
  
Soon after, Harry was walking up to the castle the setting sun casting a pinkish color over the clouds. He was not looking forward to seeing Ron or Hermionie. The awkwardness of the whole situation unnerved him. He thought something had to be done anyway, so it shouldn't be avoided.  
  
He reached the Fat Lady, and sighed heavily. "Fairy Lights" He mumbled. "Sure dear" Said the fat lady, swinging open for him.  
  
Harry walked in and looked around. Ron and Hermionie were conversing in front of the fire, homework spread out on the table in front of them. He walked toward them, playing around in his head for the proper words. "Hey." He said coolly and sat in an armed chair near the two of them. "Hey." Hermionie said, not looking at him. Ron didn't say anything.  
  
"Look," Harry started. "I need to apologize." He searched deeper in his mind for the right words. "First of all, Ron." He looked up at Harry, "I'm sorry for over reacting, I understand you were just comforting her, and I thank you for being there." Ron gave a weak smile. "Thanks" Ron said. "Hermionie," Harry said, "I'm sorry for being over protective, I was just looking out for you." "I understand." Hermionie said with a smile. "Alright, what are you working on?" Harry asked.  
  
They seemed to be back to normal. Harry noticed something was still wrong with Ron. He wasn't as cheery as the other two. When they had finished their homework, the trio walked up the staircase, all of them very tired. When Harry and Hermionie reached the girl's landing, Harry saw Ron go up a few steps and wait. Harry handed Hermionie her work, being the gentleman he is, he carried them for her. "Night" He said and kissed her. "Night" She said. Harry turned to go back up stairs, and Ron was gone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
Harry and Ron were a bit on the awkward side the next morning. Harry tried to act normal as possible, laughing and making jokes, but Ron didn't respond like normal. Most laughs seemed forced or just downright fake.  
  
As Hermionie went to Arithmancy, Harry and Ron went up to North Tower. Harry wasn't looking forward to this.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked abruptly. "Huh? What do you mean?" Ron asked. "Well," Harry didn't know why he had to explain to Ron, "You've been acting kind of weird lately, Ya know? Just, kind of, odd." "I'm fine Harry, really. If we don't hurry we're gonna be late." Ron changed the subject quickly and also quickened his step. Harry gave him a funny look, and just followed, the silence following the both of them.  
  
The class was the same as always, Harry was to die next week, yet according to Professor Trewlawny; Harry was supposed to die yesterday. Harry and Ron were still awkwardly silent.  
  
The two of them walking to Gryffindor Tower, finally talking about something. They were discussing Quidditch, which seemed to be the only subject Ron was comfortable with. Next they headed toward the Fat Lady, discussing Victor Krum.  
  
"I can't believe he didn't catch the snitch in last weeks game against Ireland!" Ron said in disbelief. "Oh I know!" Harry said. The two of them set their books down on a table near the fire. Harry looked around, Where's Hermionie? He thought. Just as he thought this the portrait hole opened and Hermionie came bustling though with a ton of books.  
  
"Let me help you with those." Harry said, walking over to her. She gave him a quizzical look, and handed him some books. They sat the books on the table along with their other stuff.  
  
"What's all this about?" Harry asked. "Reading." She answered simply. "Oh! I thought you were gonna sit on them so you might be big enough to reach the table!" Harry said sarcastically. Hermionie was quite shorter than the boys. "Oh shut up," Hermionie said. "We're going to start studying!" "For What?!" Ron and Harry said together. "O.W.L.s! They're sneaking up on us boys!" she said. "OWLs are about 6 weeks away Hermionie! You've got to be kidding!" Ron said. Harry smiled. Guy's got a point. He thought. "Ron! We need to start now! Or well never get through all the subjects." Hermionie pointed out. "Well, can we put it off for, oh lets say, 5 weeks?" Ron added. "No!" Hermione said. "How about until tomorrow?" Ron asked. "But-" Hermionie started. "Want a game of chess Harry?" Ron asked, interrupting Hermionie. Harry looked and her, and tried not to laugh. "Sure Ron." He said. "Harry!" Hermionie said. "Come on Hermionie, one day wont kill us!" Harry said, smiling at her. "Oh, alright." As Harry and Ron played chess Hermionie organized the books in order of the exams.  
  
Hermionie finished just as Harry's king was smashed to pieces.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever win Ron." Harry said helping Ron put the game away. "Probably not." Ron smiled. They grabbed their potions stuff and headed for the dungeons. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
Potions class was the usual. Snape took off points from Gryffindor for the stupidest things, like Harry's potion wasn't green enough.  
  
"Ugh." Ron groaned as they walked out of the damp and dingy dungeons. "Same." Harry said, taking each step from the dungeons slowly. "Ugh." Ron said again. Hermionie didn't say anything. Harry looked behind him and she wasn't there. Maybe she'll catch up with us at lunch. Harry thought. "Where'd Hermionie go?" Ron asked. "Oh, I'm sure she dropped her books or something. She'll catch up." Harry answered, finally reaching the next floor, and headed toward the great hall. Then Ron suddenly stopped. "What?" Harry said. Ron shot him a scared look, "Take my stuff I'll be right back!" And Ron tossed his stuff into Harry's arms, and ran back down the staircase.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Hermionie walked with Harry and Ron toward the staircase up from the dungeons. She was walking behind them, reading over the notes she took in class. She fell a little behind. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and drug her around a corner, some of her loose papers falling out. Next thing she knew her stuff was knocked forcefully out of her hands, spreading all over the stone floor. She tried to bend down to pick it up when someone gabbed her upper arms and slammed her painfully against the nearest wall.  
  
"Hey Granger." Said a slimy voice. "Malfoy!" She breathed. He was very close to her, and she could feel his breath. "Get off me!" she yelled. He just slammed her against the wall again. "Shut up!" He yelled. There was a sharp pain in the back of her head, and she could feel her arms bruising. He was now kissing her neck, and she struggled against him, but he was very strong. His lips brushed against hers and she tried even harder to get him to let go. She turned her head to the side trying not to let his lips get near hers. "C'mon Hermionie." He moaned. "Don't call me that!" She yelled, throwing her head to the other side.  
  
"Stupefy!" She heard a yell. Next thing she knew, she was looking down at Draco, lying on the floor. She looked up and saw Ron, his was outstretched, and he was radiating this heat, this hatred. "Oh my God!" Hermionie burst into tears. Ron put his wand back inside his robes. Hermionie ran toward Ron and flung her arms around his neck and caught him off guard. She sobbed into his shoulder, and he hugged her. "Shhhh." He was again caught. Harry came jumping down the stairs, flung himself around the corner and saw them. Ron looked at him. Harry looked at Ron. Ron saw Harry's eyes flicker. Harry came over and started to pat Hermione's back. "What happened?" Harry asked. Ron nudged toward Draco, who still lay on the floor. Harry looked at the sobbing Hermionie and then back at Draco. "No.." Harry said shaking his head in disbelief. Ron nodded. "I saw." He said simply. Harry, with a look of fury, took out his wand and headed toward Draco. Ron looked at him, "What are you doing?" Hermionie looked up, and wiped her face with the sleeve of her robes. She also watched Harry. He stood by the limp Draco and kicked him over with his foot, then looked up at the pair of them, with a very evil grin on his face. Hermionie still had her hand around Ron's waist, and Ron had his around hers. Ron felt Hermionie clench her fist. "What are you doing Harry?" Hermionie sniffed. Harry looked back down at Draco, still with have evil smile. Harry pointed his wand at Draco's face.  
  
"Octepella!' He said. And then, suddenly, Draco's face was covered in octopus tentacles. Hermionie snorted with laughter. "Harry!" she said. He looked up at her, "I'm not done yet." He said maliciously. Ron smiled. Harry looked back down at Draco and tapped his chin in thought. "How about some warts to go with those tentacles?!" Harry said, "Wartic!" Harry said, and Draco's face was covered in warts. "Harry, come on." Ron said. "Nooooooot yet." Harry said without looking at them. "What now?" Hermionie said, sniffing. "Hey, you didn't teach me all those hexes last year for nothing, and I have to put them to good use! This is my chance!" Harry said, smiling at her. "Well, then, go on." She said, gesturing for him to continue. "Alright, hmmm." Ron just stood in silence, smiling. "How about, dotticuos!" He said, and Malfoy was covered in green and purple splotches. "Now he really does look slimy!" Hermionie said. Ron and her were still holding each other. "Let's get your stuff Hermionie, we don't want to be caught around here now, thanks to Harry." Ron said, moving around on the floor, picking up her stuff, and putting it back into her bag. When he got up, Hermionie and Harry were hugged. Ron made a little cough. Hermionie let go of Harry and walked toward Ron, and grabbed her stuff. "Thank you Ron." And she set her stuff down and hugged him too. The three went back upstairs, laughing at what Malfoy's reaction might be when he awoke. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
  
The trio set forward for the great hall. They sat down, and started to eat when they heard laughter coming from the end of the Gryffindor table. Hermionie looked up, and there was Draco.  
  
"LOOK!!" Hermionie said with a laugh.  
  
Draco had apparently got woken up from his little 'nap' and hadn't seen his face. All tentacles, warts, and purple and green spots were still on his tired looking face.  
  
"Look at Malfoy!" Fred said to Harry's right. Harry looked mischievously at him. "My doing thank you very much!" "You did that?" George asked from the other side of Fred. "Yup!" Harry said with a smile. "Stupid git deserved it." "What'd he do?" Fred asked. Harry looked at Ron, and neither knew what to say. They didn't want to tell them. It was to stay between the three of them. "Nothing, he was being himself." Harry said, hoping they'd buy it. "Oh, Okay, well done Harry." Fred patted him on the back, and started talking to George.  
  
The whole table was filled with laughter. Malfoy looked curiously around, looking for what everyone was sniggering at. He was oblivious to the fact that it was he. He sat down at his table; everyone seemed to be watching him. Crabbe and Goyle rolling with uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" He snapped at his fellow Slytherins, who were still laughing.  
  
"Your-"Crabbe stifled a laugh so he could talk, tears running down his red face. "Your Face!" He said. "What's so funny about my face Goyle?" He shot at him. He just kept laughing. Malfoy got up and ran out of the hall, the laughter ringing in his ears.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermionie had a great day after that. They didn't see him in Care of Magical Creatures. All three of them assumed he was in the hospital wing.  
  
"Think he knew it was us?" Harry said, trudging up the lawn toward the castle. "What do you mean we?!" Ron said smiling. "The only person he would suspect would be me." Hermionie said, feeling Harry's hand interlock with hers. She smiled. They walked into the cool entrance hall and then headed toward the tower. Harry went on with conversation with Ron like nothing was going on. Hermionie had seen Ron's eyes dart to their hands several times, and each time his face looked glum. He carried on a conversation with Harry also acting like nothing was going on.  
  
When they reached the portrait Harry climbed through and helped Hermionie through. The three of them put their stuff up in their dormitory, and then headed, for the third time, to the great hall for dinner. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
Days turned to weeks, and they took their lives by the second.  
  
"See you." Harry said, giving Hermionie a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Bye." She said, and walked toward the library.  
  
"I wish you guys would stop that. It makes me sick." Ron said making a gagging noise.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Harry shoved him playfully.  
  
Hermionie had gone to the library to study some more. Harry and Ron had their fill of studying for Exams, and Hermionie was tired of trying to get them to keep studying. So, on occasions, she went to the library by herself, while Ron and Harry stayed in the common room.  
  
"I HATE potions!" Ron groaned as he and Harry sat in the near empty common room, trying to finish up their potions homework.  
  
"It wouldn't be that bad if Snape didn't make it a living hell." Harry said, putting down his quill, "I quit."  
  
"Ditto." Ron said, rolling up his parchment, and slamming the many books strewn around the table they were working at. Harry helped him carry them back to their dorm. As they were walking back down the staircase, Harry thought aloud.  
  
"Where is Hermionie? It's been about an hour. She never stays that long."  
  
"Come on, let's go find her." Ron said. The worry in his voice scared Harry.  
They both headed down to the library, the darkness settling in.  
  
When they got there, they both walked in and saw Hermionie, sleeping on a book. Harry chuckled; he wasn't surprised. Quietly, he walked over to her, and gently shook her awake.  
  
"Hermionie," Harry chuckled, "wake up. You've been here for over an hour."  
  
"Huh?" She said sleepily lifting her head. "Must study."  
  
"Not now," Ron said squatting down near her with a hand on her shoulder, "Come on Hermionie, you're over working yourself."  
  
"Am not." She said as she got up, "I gotta put these books away."  
  
"Don't worry about it.I can handle it." Ron said, "You go back to the tower with Harry."  
  
And they did so, Harry's arm around her waist. Ron stacked the books and put them back where they belonged. The silence around him was leaving a ringing in his ears.  
  
When Ron reached the fat lady, he hesitated, and said the password. When he got in he wished he'd just forgotten the password. He looked to his left and saw Hermionie and Harry cuddling rather close on the couch. Hermionie looked asleep. Ron crept by, trying not to be noticed. He wanted to get away, and get rid of the sickening squirm of jealously writhing in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Harry whispered.  
  
Caught. Damn him. Ron thought, and he stopped. "Yea, up to bed." Ron said simply.  
  
"Ron, its eight o'clock. How stupid do you think I am?" Harry said without looking at him.  
  
Ron just stared at the back of Harry's head. Thinking of what to say. "I just want to go upstairs Harry, okay?" Ron said irritably. Hermionie stirred. Harry's arm was around her. Harry didn't say anything; he just sat, in silence. The only thing Ron could hear was the light flickering of the fire. Ron made another move toward the steps.  
  
"Sit down Ron. I want to talk to you." Harry said.  
  
Ron sat down in a red armchair to Harry's right. He sat there, drumming his fingers, wishing beyond hope that he really wasn't here.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked, finally turning his green eyes upon his friend.  
  
"Yea I'm fine." Ron lied. This was an automatic response. Ginny and his twin brothers had been asking him the same question very often.  
  
Harry cocked an eyebrow at him. "Come on, Ron. I'm not stupid."  
  
"I think we've covered that." Ron said sourly.  
  
Harry turned away from him, and brushed a loose hair out of Hermione's face.  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" Ron asked hopefully, wanting to escape from this torture, that Harry seemed to hold him too.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, and scanned his face, as if looking for something. "Yea, whatever." Harry said, turning back to Hermionie.  
  
Freedom. "Night Harry." Ron said and made a dash for the stairs so Harry couldn't bring him back to that hell. He fell onto his four-poster with a heavy sigh. Seeing him and her so close like that made Ron feel sick. It wasn't an illness sick, it was more like a sick that tears you up from the inside out. Ron and Hermionie were best friends. I'm not going to let my selfish feelings get in the way of her perfect relationship, and the friendship that we have. That would ruin everything. He thought. After a few minutes of silent thinking, the dorm door creaked open. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
  
Ron quickly strung his curtains around his four-poster. He sat silently, wondering who had wandered into the boys' dorm. He sat quietly, listening intently.  
  
"Ron?" came a soft voice. Ron ripped back his curtains.  
  
"Hermionie," he said with surprise, "You're not supposed to be in here!" She looked at him, and didn't say anything right away.  
  
"I don't care." She said, her arms crossed. She didn't look angry, but Ron knew there was something up. She sat down next to him on the bed.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Ron blurted. Hermionie shot him a look. "Sorry."  
  
"I came up here to talk to you." She said defiantly. "So, forget about Harry for a second."  
  
"Alright." Ron made himself comfortable.  
  
"First of all, I wanted to apologize." She said. She sounded like she'd planned this all out in her head.  
  
"Okay." Ron said, "What for?"  
  
"For the way me and Harry have been ignoring you." She said, watching her robes.  
  
"Huh? You've been ignoring me? I hadn't noticed." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey!" She said, playing along, "At least I had the decency to apologize! Harry was being a stubborn ass." Ron gaped at her, his mouth open.  
  
"Hermionie!"  
  
"What?" She said innocently, "I can't curse every once in a while?"  
  
"No!" Ron said, "That's not the Hermionie I know."  
  
"Yea well, that Hermionie has changed. I'm way more laid back than I was before." She answered, with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Yea." He said, "I know." He shoved her playfully.  
  
"Yup." She sighed. "Well."  
  
Ron looked at her, and saw something in her brown eyes. He didn't know what it was, but it was new, that's for sure. Ron spread his arms, cocked his head to the side, and smiled,  
  
"We okay?" She smiled and fell into his arms. They sat there and hugged, when suddenly, the dorm door flew open for a second time. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
  
Hermionie and Ron drew apart quickly to find Harry's silhouette in the doorframe.  
  
"What's up?" He said, looking at them both.  
  
"Nothing!" Ron said, scooting away from Hermionie. Hermionie shot up from her sitting position.  
  
"Hermionie, what are you doing in here?" Harry said, "You told me you were going to bed." Harry had his hands on his hips.  
  
"Nothing," She said innocently, another mischievous smile crossed her lips.  
  
"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," She patted his cheek, "Night." After one more smile at Ron, she left. Harry just stared at the closed dorm door, and wondered what he was missing.  
  
"What was THAT all about?" Harry asked, still standing with his hands on his hips.  
  
"I don't know." Ron lied again, and drew his curtains around his bed, and silently laughed.  
  
"Right." Harry said. Ron heard Harry climb into bed.  
  
The next morning Ron awoke with a smile. He didn't know why he was so happy, but the way Hermionie acted toward Harry last night made him laugh. Since it was the weekend Ron took his time getting up, and dressed. He quietly descended the stairs wondering if Harry was still in bed. He hadn't bothered to look. As he entered the common room, he saw Hermionie sitting by the fire, her nose in a book. This didn't surprise him.  
  
"Hullo." He said, sitting down on a couch.  
  
"Hey." She said cheerfully, closing her book. It was a real honor if she closed a book just to talk to you.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" he asked, starting a conversation.  
  
"Little bit of studying." She said, picking up the book from her lap and showing him the cover. Potion making, do's and don'ts, he read in his mind.  
  
"Potions is one of the last exams we have!" he said.  
  
"I know." She said sweetly, "I just thought I'd touch up on a few simple stuff."  
  
"Not that I care or anything," Ron started.  
  
"I haven't seen Harry." Hermionie said, with the same sweet tone.  
  
"Oh," Ron said, "Okay. What to go down for some breakfast?"  
  
"Sure." She set her book down on the table in front of her, and got up.  
  
The two of them had a nice breakfast, sitting and talking. After about 10 minutes of talking Hermionie, stared past Ron to the entrance of the hall. Harry was standing there looking for something. Hermionie chuckled a little, and then went back to their conversation.  
  
"Anyway," she continued, "as I was saying, Crabbe is defiantly more stupid than Goyle."  
  
"No way!" Ron argued, "I saw Goyle walk into a statue the other day!"  
  
"That doesn't prove anything!" Hermionie said, smiling, "Crabbe didn't know the difference between a wolf and a werewolf!"  
  
"Neither do I!" Ron said returning the smile, "Does that make me stupid?"  
  
"Of coarse not!" She said defiantly.  
  
"Well then!" Ron said, just as Harry walked up. He looked at them both and then rudely shoved Ron aside so he could sit between the two.  
  
"Harry!!" Hermionie screeched.  
  
"What?" He said innocently, like someone had asked him a question.  
  
"Ron and I were in the middle of a conversation!" She protested. Ron just sat in silence. This was now her battle.  
  
"So." He said, scooping some eggs onto his plate. "Let me in on it."  
  
"No!" She said, she shoved him then got up, and stormed out of the hall. Harry just looked at Ron.  
  
"What's wrong wif her?" He said through a mouthful of toast.  
  
"You!" Ron said throwing down his fork with a loud clatter on the plate. Ron also stood up and left Harry to eat alone.  
  
Ron stalked toward Gryffindor Tower. When he got there he found Hermionie sitting on floor near the portrait. The fat lady was missing from her frame.  
  
"She's with Violet." Hermionie said, "I saw them in her frame on the way here." She was sitting with her knees drawn to her chest, and her arms around them with her head on her arms. "Why does he have to be such a jerk?" She said.  
  
"I don't know." Ron said, taking a seat beside her, "Want me to talk to him? Find out why?"  
  
"No." She said, lifting her brown eyes to him, "I'll deal with him."  
  
Ron looked at his lap. "You have no idea how much you've changed do you?" He said.  
  
"What?" She sat cross-legged, looking at him.  
  
"You've changed," he said, not wanting to look at her, "You're much different. You don't care about rules quite as much," He pondered on, wondering what else had changed about her. He couldn't put it into words.  
  
"You didn't expect me to be little miss goody-two-shoes for the rest of my life did you?" She said.  
  
"Well no," He finally looked at her, "I don't know how to say it. You've changed that's all I know. You're not so into homework and whatnot, and its not like you. I've never seen you so out of character since you hit Malfoy across the face."  
  
"Well," she said, tearing her eyes from his, "Malfoy made me see-" she paused. Ron stared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just, I don't know." She said.  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
"Well-"  
  
They didn't get to finish their conversation as Harry picked that very moment to wander up the stairs and interrupt yet another conversation. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Harry came walking up the stairs not knowing what he had interrupted.  
  
"Hey!" Harry said, a slight sense of irritability in his voice.  
  
"What?" Hermionie said. She was fed up.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor?" Harry asked, basically ignoring Hermionie, and looked directly at Ron. He was sick of Harry going back and forth between the two.  
  
"Well-" Hermionie started.  
  
"The Fat Lady is missing from her frame." Ron said simply, "And I'm not the only person on the floor Harry. Hermionie is here too."  
  
"I know." He said, acting like Ron was calling him stupid, "I saw her."  
  
Ron helped Hermionie up off the floor, and she smiled at Ron.  
  
"Hia Harry," Hermionie said, wiping the dirt and dust from the floor off her backside.  
  
"Hey." He said with a wave. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Talking with Ron, do you have a problem with that?" She said. And again, Ron stood back. He knew she could handle herself now. Her hands were on her hips.  
  
"Well, no." Harry said, "But I DO have a problem when MY own girlfriend is mad at me and won't tell me why!"  
  
"Who's your girlfriend?" Hermionie said, now her arms crossed. A very I-win grin spread across her determined face.  
  
"I thought you were." Harry said.  
  
"You thought wrong." Hermionie said, "How dare you assume we were together! How many people have you told?"  
  
"It's not like you weren't playing along!" Harry shouted. "You have just as much blame as I do!"  
  
Hermionie just stood there. Ron felt a bit awkward, and he didn't know what to say. Harry and Hermionie just stood there, throwing dirty looks at each other. "Fine!" Hermionie said, and right on cue, The Fat Lady ambled into her frame.  
  
"Sorry dears," She said.  
  
"Fairy Lights." Hermionie said, turning away from Harry, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay m'dear?" the fat lady said with concern.  
  
"I said Fairy Lights!!" Hermionie said, and only Ron saw the heavy tears falling from her eyes. She climbed inside and didn't look back. Harry sighed as the portrait closed. Harry brought his hands to his head and rubbed his temples.  
  
"What am I going to do about her?" He asked Ron.  
  
"Well, that's your decision." Ron said, "I can't help you. This is between you two."  
  
"But Ron!" Harry pleaded.  
  
"No Harry, It's between you and her." Ron said as he climbed into the portrait after giving the password. Harry just stood there, wondering what had just happened. From the way it looked he lost a great friend of his just because he was a jerk. He couldn't believe it. Hermionie was one of his best friends. I can't believe I made her cry. He thought to himself, leaning against the nearest wall. What was I thinking? He thought he was over reacting, but Hermionie seemed really upset. Had he been really been that big of a jerk to both of them?  
  
Harry had plenty of time to think about everything that was going on, and how to fix it because the three of them had been avoiding each other just because of the pure awkwardness of the situation. Many times Harry had walked directly through Nearly Headless Nick because he was lost in the depths of his thoughts.  
  
"Sorry Nick!" Harry said as he swerved out of his way, but still how a cold shiver up his right arm.  
  
"Quite alright Harry." He said, "Is everything thing alright?"  
  
"Yea." Harry said quickly. He wasn't in a hurry because Charms had just let out, and it was the end of the day.  
  
"Ron, Hermionie, and yourself have been spending a lot of time apart lately." Nick said. "Are you sure things are okay?"  
  
"It's complicated Nick." Harry said, shaking his head and shifting his heavy books in his arms. "I don't want to explain. I'll talk to you later, homework is getting heavier everyday, and I need to get to Dinner." Harry made up.  
  
"Alright, see you." Nick said airily, and waved has Harry turned and left.  
  
Ron didn't understand why he found himself alone so often in the past few days. Hermionie was avoiding his eyes, and attempts at conversations. Harry was just plain avoiding him all together. Ron was caught dead in the middle of his two best friends, but it didn't make sense to him why neither of them were talking to him. Wandering through his thoughts he pondered, what did I do? They won't talk to me, or look at me. I don't remember doing anything wrong. Harry was the jerk, and Hermionie was the victim. She was going to tell me something that day we all stopped talking. I wonder what it is. Does is have anything do to with why she isn't speaking with me? Thunk! Wall. "Oww." Ron said, rubbing a spot on his forehead. Luckily, no one was around, so he wasn't embarrassed. It was time for dinner, and Ron was heading toward Gryffindor Tower to put his things away. Charms class was painful. Since the three weren't talking, they spent the class time in different corners of the room, in silence. Even the cheering charms they were perfecting didn't help any of them cheer up. Ron wandered clumsily to the common room as a dull pain from the wall throbbed in his head.  
  
Hermionie walked into the great hall, and moved toward Lavender and her giggly friend. She had no choice. They were the only other people who Hermionie had to hang out with at dinner. She admitted to herself that she was lonely and she did miss Ron and Harry's company. She didn't want to talk to Harry because he had hurt her, and she didn't want to risk that happening again. The days when she spent time with Ron made her think. That day, when the trio last talked, was she really going to tell him. Thank god I didn't! She thought. The thought of Ron knowing made her shiver. She sat down and started to eat with her new friends. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Stuffed, Harry made his way to the tower, ready to just sit down and study. When he got there he noticed someone sitting in the usual spot they used to hang out. It was Hermionie, and she was studying as well, but she didn't seem so into it. She was staring blankly at the book in front of her, and her eyes weren't moving. Harry cocked his head to the side in wonderment. Should I go talk to her? He thought about and then found his feet moving toward her. He regained the use of his legs and moved up toward the boys' dorm. When he got inside, Ron was sitting on his bed, working on homework. Harry didn't make eye contact or even give the slightest hint he was there. He just quickly grabbed his potions study stuff, and headed down toward the common room again. Harry set his stuff down with a thud on the opposite end of the long table. The same table Hermionie was working at. Her head snapped up, and her eyes got wide, then she was suddenly interested in her work again, and actually working. She was scribbling notes from her potions book also. Harry could no longer stand the silence between them that had been going on for the past week and a half. He flopped open his book, rolled out some parchment, opened his ink, and dipped his quill into it. As he minutes ticked by, and he flipped through his notes and books, a smirk crossed his face. As far as he knew Hermionie was still sitting across from him, working. He peeked up from his work with that grin and she was staring at him. Again, she snapped her head back down to her work and got busy. Hermionie was working very fast, and Harry just watched her. He silently chuckled to himself. He was sick of the silence, and didn't know how to fix it. Hmmm, He pondered. He just kept working, keeping his mind open for ideas. Then, it hit him. Erasing the smirk he broke the silence.  
  
"Hermionie," He said, as she jumped, "Do you have the notes on the potion we made last Tuesday? I've seemed to have misplaced mine." Harry didn't look at her; he just kept flipping through his notes.  
  
"Umm," she said quickly. Harry looked at her, and she was looking around her papers, which were strewn everywhere in front of her, "Umm," She said again, looking faster. "I don't know."  
  
"Oh that's alright, I'm sure Snape wouldn't put that antidote on the exam." Harry knew he hit something.  
  
"But Harry!" She said.  
  
"No its okay.he wont put it on the exam." Harry said simply, starting to take notes on the truth potions.  
  
"He said it would be though! He said he might try to poison us again! You need these notes!" Hermionie said, looking around, and under her books. "Nah," Harry said that smirk crossing his face again. His planned worked. He knew her. He knew that if he refused to study something she knew was going to be on the exam, she would make him study for it, and help him do so, therefore, talking to him and breaking the huge silence.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry I can't find them!" She said, sighing and looking up, "I'm sure it's on page-" She got silent has Harry raised his brilliant green eyes to her. She didn't like looking into his eyes because she could so easily get lost in them. She turned away, and back to her work.  
  
"Hermionie." Harry said.  
  
"What?" she asked, not looking toward him. He swore that little second she did look at him; there was fear in her eyes. Harry set his quill down, and folded his arms on the table.  
  
"What page did you say?" Looking at her, knowing sometime, she'd have to look up, and he had to see what it was exactly that he saw in her brown eyes.  
  
"Two-twenty." She said still not looking up.  
  
"Hermione." He tried again.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Hermionie said, gathering her things quickly. Harry got up quickly, and just as she passed, grabbed her arm. She swung around, and looked at him. There was definitely fear in her eyes. He searched her face, trying to look for a clue to fit the fear.  
  
"Let-Me-Go!" she said, tears suddenly filling her big brown eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked. And he understood. Malfoy had grabbed her in the same way, and that scared her, but for some reason he knew something else was frightening her, but he couldn't put a finger on it. "I'm sorry Hermionie." He said. He noticed small busies on her upper arms. He knew they were from Malfoy, and he had a sudden urge to break something. "I'm sorry." He whispered again.  
  
"It's okay." She sniffed. Free rolling tears were now making their path down her cheek.  
  
"Hey." Harry said moving toward her, but she made a sudden step from him, almost spilling her books and notes everywhere.  
  
"No." She sniffed, still crying. Harry just stood there, puzzled. "No. We can't do this again." This? He thought. "Meaning I don't want you touching me. at all."  
  
"Don't you want to be with me?" Harry pleaded. He missed her very much.  
  
"I do, but I can't Harry." She said, turning to leave.  
  
"Wait." Harry said, reaching out to stop her, but thought better of it. "Why not?"  
  
She turned to him, when she reached the base of the stairs. "If you're too ignorant to figure it out, that's your problem. Good Night Harry. Bye." And she left and went up the stairs and her heard a door open and close. He just stood there, wondering what it was. There wasn't a reasonable explanation. He went and sat back down in front of his study notes and books. Slouching lazily in the arm chair, he picked at his brain for an answer. I know I was a jerk, but I thought maybe she could give me another chance. He thought and where does she get off calling me ignorant, Ron's the- Then it hit him.  
  
"Ron!" He thought aloud, and then forgetting all about his things sprinted up the stairs. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Harry burst into the dorm, looking for Ron. He was sitting on his bed, looking at Harry curiously, then going back to work.  
  
"Ron-" Harry said, panting, he had run up the stairs. He wanted to know if it was his best friends fault. Was he the reason?  
  
"What?" Ron said, not looking at him.  
  
"I-need- to- talk to you." Harry panted, leaning against his bedpost.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron said, closing the books around him and tiding up.  
  
"What's with Hermionie?" He said, calming down.  
  
"I don't know," Ron, replied, "She hasn't talk to me at all in the past week and a half. I thought you'd know."  
  
"How would I know?" Harry asked. "She hasn't been talking to me either. I figured you two would be talking."  
  
"Nope," Ron replied, "and I don't know why she's not talking to me." He got up and put his books in his trunk, at the end of the bed. Harry just watched Ron. Now he was really confused. He rubbed his temples as he paced. "What are you stressing about?" Ron said.  
  
"We talked," Harry explained. He saw Ron's eyes roll. "She said the reason she didn't want to get involved like that again. well, she didn't say, she just called me ignorant because I didn't know." Ron snorted. Harry stopped pacing and looked at him. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Ron said, "I don't know either, witch makes me ignorant too I suppose." Harry cocked an eyebrow at him. "You know, she was going to tell me something that day you came wandering up the stairs. She was about to tell me something important." Ron explained. This had to be it.  
  
"Have any idea what it is?" Harry asked.  
  
"No clue," Ron shrugged. "We were talking about you, and how much of a jerk you were being lately," It was Harry's turn to snort, "You were," Ron said, pointing a finger at him, "Anyway, she said something about Malfoy making her realize something. Before that we talked about her, being perfect for the rest of her life. It's kind of a blur." Harry was pacing again. He was racking his brain.  
  
"Looks like the only way we're going to find out, is to talk to her." Harry suggested.  
  
"Seems reasonable." Ron said, sitting back down on his bed. Harry went and sat on his own. Harry had a sudden thought.  
  
"Do you still like her?"  
  
"Well," Ron said, "Yea, I do."  
  
"Okay." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Should we go talk to her about this now?" Ron asked.  
  
"No," Harry answered, itching his chin in thought, "She's a little bit upset."  
  
"My God Harry!" Ron said, "What did you do this time?" Ron flopped backward onto his bed, staring at the stone ceiling. "This is way too complicated."  
  
"No kidding." Harry fell backward onto his bed as well. "What a pain."  
  
"When are we going to talk to her?" Ron asked, from his bed.  
  
"Dunno," Harry answered. "Tomorrow is a day off, we'll find time." Harry sighed. "Want a game of chess? Clear our minds?" Harry offered.  
  
"Sure!" Ron smiled. The two of them played a few games, talking about everything, and just being the friends Harry remembered them to be. Harry finally beat Ron at one game. They laughed as Harry's king did a tiny dance around the checkered board, celebrating that he didn't get smashed to bits.  
  
The next morning the boys didn't see Hermionie at breakfast. But half way through it..  
  
"Ron, Harry, come with me please." Lupin approached them. They both looked and each other, shrugged, and followed Lupin out of the hall. Silence was pressed around them; Lupin didn't look back at them as they made their journey through the halls. They halls were filled with beautiful morning sunlight, it poured from the tiny windows in the walls. It was such a gorgeous day, what could have possibly gone wrong? More silence as they walked up more corridors. Harry didn't pay attention to where they were going, but it did look familiar. Then they stopped in front of the hospital wing door.  
  
"Brace yourselves." Lupin warned, and opened the door. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Harry and Ron stepped through the door; not knowing what this was all about. Lupin followed them in. What they saw shocked them. Madam Pomfrey was bending over a still figure lying on a bed near the end of the ward.  
  
"Over there." Lupin pointed to where the nurse was standing. They slowly stepped forward, as Madam Pomfrey spotted them, and hurried away.  
  
"Hermionie!" Harry yelled, he rushed over to her. He grabbed her hand, and she was as limp as a rag doll. She was also extremely pale, cold, and looked very helpless. "Hermionie." He whispered again. Madam Pomfrey had obviously known they were coming, two chairs stood on either side of her bed. Harry sat down in one, and scooted closer to the bed. He looked back, wondering were Ron was. He was standing a few feet away, and looked extremely pale. "Ron?" Harry said. He just stood there stiffly. Harry turned away from him, and squeezed Hermione's hand. He placed his head, on the edge of the bed. Ron finally came and sat across from Harry. Harry's head snapped up. "What happened?" Lupin just looked at him.  
  
"I found her like this. I think she was on her way to breakfast." Lupin explained. "Madam Pomfrey doesn't know the cure for this curse, and she's trying her best Harry."  
  
"Who did this?" Ron spoke.  
  
"I don't know." Lupin said sadly. "Do you two have any idea?"  
  
"No-" But Harry thought twice. He looked directly at Ron, "Malfoy!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey said, coming back to check over Hermionie again.  
  
"Yes." Harry said.  
  
"Why would Draco do such a thing?" Lupin asked. Ron and Harry just looked at each other. They didn't want to tell Madam Pomfrey, but they trusted Lupin.  
  
"Erm." Harry said simply. The nurse was now taking Hermionie pulse.  
  
"Oh dear." She said, letting go of her wrist.  
  
"What?" Ron said, concern flooding his tone.  
  
"Her heart beat, it isn't normal." She explained, she was also going pale, "This curse is very complicated. It does things to the heart, and mind. It knocks the victim out for.a long time. Then it started to speed up the heart, then slow it down, and it does this repeatedly until she's cured. If we wait too long, she might." she sniffed, and hurried away. Harry could hear her sob. A sudden anger filled him. It was a different anger. It was a deadly anger. Kill-mode. He was filled to the rim with Malfoy's antics. That's the last straw. Harry said. He squeezed Hermionie hand harder, and placed his head back down on the mattress. Lupin came over and patted his back.  
  
"Why would Mr. Malfoy do this?" Lupin asked again. Harry and Ron explained everything, from the first time Hermionie was found in the library by Ron, and the second time, when Harry placed all those hexes on him. Lupin wasn't surprised he did that.  
  
"You should've gone to Dumbledore first thing." Lupin advised, "He can be expelled for that." Harry and Ron didn't want to give Luscious Malfoy another reason to hate him, and be after him, like Voldemort. Harry explained this, and Lupin again understood, but still told him it was wrong. "I've got a report to write on this incident. See you. Don't be in here too late." And he was gone.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ron asked Harry. Ron was still as pale as the sheets Hermionie was laying on.  
  
"Nothing." Harry growled. He just looked at his hand in Hermionie's. The anger flooded him again.  
  
"But-" Ron protested.  
  
"Nothing!" Harry growled again. He didn't mean to snap at Ron, "Sorry Ron, I'm just-"  
  
"I understand Harry, it's okay." Ron said, looking at Hermionie. After a few minutes of silence, Madam Pomfrey came back, her tears dried.  
  
"I don't know, boys" She said as they watched her apprehensively, "I didn't think any student would manage a spell of that level." She looked sympathetically at them both. "I think you two should head off for now, I'll let you know if anything new comes up." Harry didn't want to leave her; he couldn't risk her leaving him when he wasn't there. "It's okay Harry dear, I'll take care of her." Madam Pomfrey informed him, seeing the worry linger in his eyes.  
  
"Alright." Harry sighed, and got up. He still held her hand. He kissed her gently on her forehead, and gave her hand one last squeeze before he left with Ron. They were happy that it was their day off, because they didn't think they could concentrate anyway. They both sat in the common room all day, playing games, waiting for a word from the nurse. Harry's worry was more lingering than the sudden surges of anger. If Ron was feeling anything, he didn't show it. He stayed to himself, and didn't seem to like talking about it. Harry didn't pursue the conversation, because he liked the way their friendship was repairing, and he didn't want to give Ron a reason not to be around him. The thing he need most right now was Sirius. He hadn't heard from him in quite sometime. When it got late, and dark outside, Harry and Ron decided they'd head up to bed. When Ron had closed his curtains in silence, Harry pulled out his parchment and ink, and wrote everything to Sirius: from the beginning, to the middle, to the fears that were swirling in his head at that moment. It was a very long letter and felt relived after he got it all out of his system. He sent Hedwig off into the night was a whisper of encouragement and hurry. He climbed into bed, and lay there for a few minutes before he drifted into sleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Harry awoke from a very uneasy sleep. He rolled over, and saw his clock. 4:38AM. Ugh. he thought. Tell me that was all a dream. Hermionie isn't in the hospital wing. She's okay. It was a dream. He convinced himself, and rolled back over and fell asleep again.  
  
He was awoken again, but not by his own worry this time. Sun was filling the dorm, and Harry hadn't closed his curtains all the way. Sitting up slowly, he rubbed his eyes, and checked his clock again. 8:10AM. Pulling back his curtains he suddenly remembered the horrible dream he had. He shivered at the thought. Groggily descending the stairs he expected to see Hermionie sitting near the fire, studying or reading. But when he got there, all he found was Ron.  
  
"Hey." Harry said.  
  
"Morning," Ron said, looking up from the parchment he was reading, "Here, Madam Pomfrey sent this about five minutes ago." Confused Harry took it, and read:  
  
Harry and Ron,  
  
I have searched endlessly for a cure. I have finally found one, but it will take time to brew. I could either send away for it, or make it myself. I am not sure. Please send and owl back with your opinion.  
  
Madam Pomfrey  
  
Puzzled, Harry read it again.  
  
"Cure?" he asked Ron, "For what?"  
  
Ron was surprised. "Hermionie," He said simply.  
  
"You mean, she's actually in the hospital wing, and." He thought back through his 'dream'. "I thought it was all a dream." He fell into the nearest armchair, and placed the letter on the nearest table.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." Ron said, "Let's go visit her."  
  
"Yea." Harry said getting up.  
  
Sighing, Harry opened the hospital wing door. They found Fred and George standing by Hermionie's bed, placing some flowers is a vase on her bedside table. Ron and Harry approached.  
  
"Sorry little brother." Fred said, and ruffled his hair. Then they left. Hermionie was as pale as ever, and just as cold. Harry sat in the same chair he was in yesterday, and so did Ron. Harry grabbed Hermionie's hand. Her hand twitched, and Harry jumped.  
  
"What?" Ron said.  
  
"She moved." He said, not taking his eyes of her sickly face, "Hermionie?" He whispered. Nothing. He figured it was just a muscle spasm. Harry sighed again.  
  
The boys stayed in there all day with her. It was Sunday, so it was still the weekend. As they stayed there, several people came in to see her. Ginny was the first person they saw that day. She went over to Ron, and sat down in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Harry heard her crying. Ron just hugged back, and comforted her. "She'll be okay Ginny." He said. Harry noticed there wasn't very much confidence in his voice. Harry was smoothing Hermionie's hair when Ginny left, and Ron spoke.  
  
"Where is Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"Dunno," Harry answered. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Whatever is fastest." Ron said.  
  
"Yea," Harry said. He grasped her hand with both hands.  
  
"Boys?" She came into the ward. She moved toward them. "I have started to make the potion for her revival." The nurse said.  
  
"Okay, " Harry said, "How long is that going to take?"  
  
"About 3 weeks." She said, "I'm doing my best. you boys should go get something to eat. Don't hang around here all day." They didn't want to leave but Harry did admit he was hungry. So they set down for the great hall. It was still early, so there weren't many people in the hall for breakfast. Harry sat down, and started to eat, if anything was filling his stomach it was worry.  
  
As people started to file into the great hall, Harry noticed some people giving him sympathetic looks. Did they already know about Hermionie? Harry just kept eating, trying not to worry too much. Then Draco Malfoy came striding into the hall, a smirk placed on his pale evil face. Harry put down his fork, and glared. Malfoy looked over at Harry, and just smiled wickedly. I'm so going to get you. Harry thought. You're dead meat.. Harry glared.  
  
"Um Harry, are you okay?" Ron said. Harry glare was broken.  
  
"Yea fine." Harry went angrily back to his breakfast.  
  
"You were giving Malfoy the death stare." Ron cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"He's deserves it." Harry said maliciously, going back to his food again.  
  
"Right." Ron said, also going back to his breakfast.  
  
Then suddenly Dumbledore stood at the teacher's table.  
  
"I have an announcement to make." He said, looking around at the tables. Everyone quieted down, and looked curiously at the headmaster. "We have a new student." Harry realized there was a young girl standing next to Dumbledore. She looked about Harry and Ron's age, and she had shoulder length light brown hair, a nice figure, (as far as Harry could see), and beautiful hazel eyes. "This Emma. She transferred from another school. Please make her feel welcome." He said. Emma stood there with a sweet smile on her face, and just looked around at everyone. The smile almost looked forced, she also look partly terrified. Harry didn't blame her, because he knew the feeling well. Dumbledore continued, "She will be sorted like each and everyone of you was sorted in your first year." The sorting hat stood near two of them, on the same old stool. Emma was sorted and she was in Gryffindor. Harry looked over at Ron, to see what he thought, and Ron was watching her intently and she walked over to their table. There was only one place open, and it happened to be on the other side of Ron. She was a little shy.  
  
All the same, she came over and asked politely, "Anyone sitting here?"  
  
"No, go ahead." Ron shoved Harry over to make room for Emma.  
  
"Thank you." She said sweetly. She began to pile food onto her plate.  
  
"Long train ride isn't it?" Harry chuckled, watching her pile more food onto her plate.  
  
She giggled, "Yea." She took a bite of toast, and looked at them both. "I'm Emma Johnson." She said, holding out a hand to Ron.  
  
"Um." Ron paused. Harry elbowed him.  
  
"Ron Weasley," Harry reminded him in a whisper only Ron could hear.  
  
"Oh yea, Ron Weasley." Ron wiped his hand on his pants and shook her hand.  
  
"And you are?" She asked, Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter." Harry said through a mouthful of eggs witch he accidentally spit a little into Ron's lap. "Sorry." Ron just laughed a little and wiped his leg free of egg. Emma just laughed. After a few minutes of talking with her, she got up and said.  
  
"Sorry, I gotta get to the dormitory to get my books. They told me they already put it up there. But." She paused, "This is going to sound stupid. Where is our dorm anyway?" She said, "One of you boys care to show me?"  
  
Ron said, "I'll be glad to." He got up and started to walk away with Emma. Once she'd gotten a few feet ahead of him, Ron backtracked and whispered in Harry's ear, "Dibs." And he was gone. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Harry sat in the Common Room after breakfast, wondering what nonsense Ron muttered when he left with Emma. You can't put dibs on a girl like that. He thought. The three of them sat there near the fire, chatting and getting to know one another. They found out she was in their year, seventh.  
  
"Weren't you the one who defeated Voldemort?" She said. Ron flinched. Harry on the other hand was surprised. The only person he'd know to say the name with out fear was Dumbledore and himself.  
  
"Yea I don't get that enough." Harry said sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes. Emma sat between the two boys.  
  
"Can I see the-" Her eyes wandered to his forehead. Without waiting for and answer, she brushed away the hair that covered the scar. Her soft fingers brushed his forehead, and Harry just watched her face. Her eyes were so beautiful. "Wow" She breathed.  
  
"Uh huh." Harry said as their eyes met. She smiled that sweet smile, and just looked at him. He broke the eye contact. Hermionie. He thought, and he felt a surge of guilt. There was something so odd about this new girl, something that intrigued Harry. He looked past her, to Ron. "Want to go visit?"  
  
"Yea sure." Ron replied, getting up. Harry did too.  
  
"Visit?" Emma said with curiosity. They didn't tell her.  
  
"Our friend," Ron explained, "is very sick in the hospital wing, and we're going to visit her."  
  
Her? Emma thought. A slight disappointment coursed through her veins. She could tell by the look in both of their eyes, that this girl was very important to them. She decided not to ask if she could tag along.  
  
"Girls dorm is up the stairs, and first landing on the left." Harry explained, " I don't know when we'll be back. Hermionie is very sick."  
  
"Alright," she smiled, "See you tomorrow." She waved as Harry pushed open the Fat Lady.  
  
Harry pulled up the same chair as he sat by Hermionie's bed. "Hey." He said, knowing she couldn't hear him anyway. A few short minutes passed then Madam Pomfrey came striding in the ward toward them.  
  
"The recovery potion took quicker than I thought. It should be ready by tomorrow around lunchtime. The two of you may come in when I give it to her." And she left. Harry and Ron were very excited.  
  
"Do you think she'll get along with Emma?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes." Ron replied, "If Emma is a bookworm, that'll be a bonus."  
  
The boys left for bed about an hour later, Harry kissing her forehead gently before they left.  
  
The next morning they met op with Emma in the great hall, where she sat the day before. Harry and Ron explained about all the teachers, and the Slytherins.  
  
"Ugh." She grimaced as she looked over at the Slytherin table. "Nasty."  
  
"Agreeable." Ron said.  
  
"Well, are you ready for your first day?" Harry asked as they left the common room with their books in hand.  
  
"I think so." She replied. Ron and Harry smiled.  
  
The day went smoothly, except for potions. Emma turned out to be a person who spoke her mind when and where she felt like it, and to whomever she pleased. She picked the wrong teacher.  
  
"Slime ball." She said, as Snape turned his back to walk away after insulting the potion they were making.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Johnson?" Snape had turned back around and was staring down at Emma. She put on one of those sweet little smiles and looked up at him.  
  
"Nothing Professor." She said innocently. Ron and Harry snorted back laughter.  
  
"Thirty points from Gryffindor." Snape said, and walked away, but first glaring at his new student, like she was some kind of weird species. Harry could say she had her own category.  
  
After Snape was far from them she said, "What a poor excuse for a professor." And went back to the potion, like nothing had happened. Ron and Harry just looked at each other, and then went back to the potion as well. There was definitely something different about this girl. Harry thought to himself. As they were walking out of potions, Harry realized.  
  
"Emma," He said to her, "Ron and I will catch up with you later. We're skipping lunch today. You know the way there right?"  
  
"Yea, I'm not a baby Harry." She said playfully.  
  
"Just checkin'." Harry played along.  
  
"See you." Ron said to her, as he turned the corner with Harry. They both walked as quickly as possible to the Hospital Wing. Throwing their stuff on the floor near the end of Hermionie's bed, they each took a side and Madam Pomfrey poured the liquid down her throat. Her face grew from pale back to normal, and her fingers twitched in Harry's hand. Then her brown eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was Harry, and his eyes locked on her. She sighed, and looked over at Ron.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You were attacked." Ron said, "We don't know by who. We were hoping you'd know."  
  
"I don't," She answered tiredly, "I was walking to lunch and next thing I knew there was a severe pain in my back, like I'd been hit with something." She breathed. She breathed heavily, and deeply. Madam Pomfrey helped her sit up, and Harry and Ron sat next to her. She looked at him and a smile formed on her face. Harry opened his arms and she hugged him, and Ron did the same. She sighed heavily as she let Ron go. "It feels so good to be back. How long was I out?"  
  
"A few days." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh my gosh, all that make up work," She put her hands on her forehead as she leaned back against her pillows, "it's going to be a nightmare." Harry smiled. Same old Hermionie. He was so happy to have her back, and he could tell Ron was too, by the smile on his face.  
  
"Good to have you back Hermionie." Ron smiled warmly.  
  
"Good to be back." She smiled back. Harry noticed something in her eyes and that smile she gave Ron. Harry felt a pang of jealousy. Had she ever looked at him like that? Maybe.if so, he didn't remember.  
  
"You are allowed to go back to your dormitory tomorrow Hermionie. I need one more night to make sure you're fully recovered." The nurse said. "Okay." Hermionie agreed. She looked over at Harry, and there was again, something in her eyes.she was hiding something, and he knew it. That's what it was, she was hiding something, and she wasn't doing a very good job to hide it. Harry just glared at her. "What?" She said, in mock innocence.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said coolly. And broke the eye contact, to look at Ron. "We should go and make sure Emma didn't get lost."  
  
Hermionie looked curiously at Harry, a slight worry spread across her face, "Emma?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said, almost meanly, "She's a new Gryffindor. She's in our year. Her name is Emma Johnson, and Ron and myself were showing her around Hogwarts."  
  
"You shoulda heard what she said to Snape today." Ron said with a snigger. Hermionie looked hurt that they could so easily replace her.  
  
"Oh." She said with a forced smile. "Well, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Hermionie," Ron said, noticing her sad expression, "We'll be back sometime after dinner ya know." I doubt it, with that new girl around. She thought bitterly.  
  
"Don't count on it." Harry muttered, his back turned from Hermionie.  
  
"What was that Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing, lets go find Emma." Harry said grumpily.  
  
"Okay." Ron said, raising an eyebrow to Harry's attitude. She looked at Hermionie and shrugged. "See you Soon Hermionie." He said, and left with Harry.  
  
Hermionie sat there, alone, wondering to herself. What is going on with them? What was Harry's problem? Who's Emma? Questions and horrible thoughts whirred in her head as she ate the food Madam Pomfrey brought a few minutes after they left.. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
"What IS your problem?" Ron asked as they left the hospital wing.  
  
"Nothing!" Harry said, angrily.  
  
"Bull!!" Ron responded. He knew there was something wrong, but he didn't understand why so sudden.  
  
"The way she was looking at you." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Sorry?" Ron still didn't understand.  
  
"She likes you." Harry said simply,  
  
"How do you know?!" Ron cried in surprise. The boys were heading to Gryffindor Tower to get their afternoon books.  
  
"The way she was looking at you!" Harry didn't look at him; he just concentrated on the path ahead of him.  
  
"You can't tell that just by the way she was looking at me! That's ridiculous!" Ron said. There was no way Hermionie liked him, was there?  
  
"Oh yes I can." Harry said stubbornly, "Sphinx." The portrait opened for them.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Ron said, amazed at Harry's stupidity, "You can't just jump to conclusions like that Harry. At least talk to her about it before you say things like that." Harry stopped half way up the stairs and turned to look at Ron.  
  
"I know that look Ron, I don't need to ask her." Harry said with fury.  
  
"I won't believe it until you have proof." Ron said, pointing a finger at him.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Harry waved his hands in the air and rolled his eyes, then started to climb the stairs again.  
  
"I don't know why you're so mad." Ron said once they'd gotten into their dorm and were opening their trunks to get the proper books for that afternoon's lessons.  
  
"Because," Harry said, "I still like her." And he headed back out of the dorm with out looking at Ron again. Ron just groaned at Harry's stupidity again, and followed. "So what Harry! She still likes you," he said, trying to comfort Harry as he walked about twenty feet in front of him.  
  
"Doubt it," Harry said stubbornly. Ron was sick of this.  
  
"You know what?" He said giving up, "I'm sick of this pity party, talk to me when you're back in your right mind." Then the bell sounded for after lunch classes. The two of them wandered to north tower, for divination. As they were on they're way there.  
  
"Hey guys!" Emma said cheerfully, "I don't know where I'm going, you both have divination next right?" She had no idea what kind of moods the boys were in. They both were silent. "I guess I'm talking to a wall? No wait, walls are more interesting." She laughed at her own joke, Ron smiled, and Harry smiled a little.  
  
"Sorry Emma," Harry said, "Little stressed. Professor Trelawnly is a fruit, and we hate having to put up with her." Ron had to admit, Harry lied very well. This spooked him a little. "I doubt you'll like her either."  
  
"What is divination anyway?" She asked with a chuckle.  
  
Ron smiled, "Palm reading, tea leaf reading, crystal ball gazing, future telling, and stuff like that."  
  
"Ooo!" She said excitedly, "We get to learn how to be physic?" This time Harry laughed.  
  
"Not exactly." He laughed.  
  
"Oh," She sounded disappointed.  
  
"Who do you think will die today?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"What?!" Emma looked shocked, "Did you say die?!" Harry and Ron laughed this time.  
  
"She predicts students deaths all the time, and 99.9% of the time, it's a bunch of crap." Ron said with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh, okay." Emma didn't seem to believe them; they knew this because she still sounded scared. Once they reached the silver ladder, they let Emma climb up first. The class went by okay, and Emma had the same idea Hermionie did.  
  
"This is stupid!! This is pointless!" She said, with out lowering her voice at all. Everyone around her just laughed and Professor Trelawnly just stared at her, with her bug eyes.  
  
"That," Emma said as they left, "was ridiculous. And that woman is crazy."  
  
"Told you so." Ron and Harry said in unison. They laughed, and Harry's bad mood seemed to have vanished. Ron was suspicious.he watched Harry.was that the same look Hermionie had given him earlier? All the flirting that went on that day between those two made Ron sick, even if he did join in more than once.  
  
When it was finally dinnertime, the three of them were laughing so hard their faces were purple.  
  
"That-was-so-good," Harry laughed. Ron was laughing too hard to talk.  
  
History of Magic had just let out, and Emma made it interesting. During class, Professor Binns was writing on the board and he had just turned around to talk some more, when Emma elbowed Harry and Ron awake. She raised her hand, "Um Professor." She said, with out waiting for him to call on her, and the class was watching her. Hermionie was the only person who ever raised her hand. "Could you move please? I can't see the notes on the board." Professor Binns did not get the joke, and he just moved over to the left and said, "Why yes." And that's when the laughter broke out. Considering the professor was a ghost and very transparent, is what made the joke funny. And Emma just went along with it when he had answered, "Okay, thanks." Then she started to write them down, laughing the entire time.  
  
Now they were heading for dinner.  
  
"You," Harry said putting a hand on her shoulder, "are a genius."  
  
"Oh I know it." She said with a giggle. They just smiled at each other.  
  
"Hey Harry." Said a sweet voice behind them. They all spun around. It was Hermionie. How long had she been there?  
  
"Oh hey Hermionie!" Ron said. He saw Hermionie rake her eyes over Emma.  
  
"Hi," She said sweetly to Ron.  
  
"Oh this is Hermionie." Emma said, pointing to her with her head turned to Ron.  
  
"Have you been talking about me Ron?" She said with a smile, as she approached. "Hermionie Granger." She held out a hand. Emma just looked at it.  
  
"Erm." Emma shook it, "Emma Johnson."  
  
"Nice to meet you Emma." Hermionie was acting way to sweet for the occasion; Harry and Ron both thought so. And they were very suspicious.  
  
"Uh, yea." Emma said, eying Hermionie's bushy hair. "So are we going to dinner or what?" She asked the boys, ignoring the interruption.  
  
"Dinner!" Ron said enthusiastically. "Let's go."  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you?" Hermionie said.  
  
"Yea sure." He said, "Meet you guys down there." He said to Emma and Ron. Emma gave Hermionie one last look over, glared, and then left.  
  
"I thought you weren't getting out until tomorrow." Harry said, turning to her after waving good-bye. He made it sound like the nurse kept her in a cage.  
  
"She let me out early because I asked." Hermionie said. "But that's not what I want to talk to you about."  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, almost irritably. That sick jealous feeling was coming back as he pictured that look she gave Ron.  
  
"I want to know what was wrong with you this afternoon." She said.  
  
"Oh," Harry said. Should he get the proof that Ron needed, or lie and make something up? 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
"Well?" Hermionie said impatiently, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Umm," Harry said again. He couldn't decide. Getting Ron's proof would also answer Harry's question. Does she like him? But making something up would also make him look a lot less jealous than he actually was if she did like Ron. He couldn't decide.  
  
"Harry, come on. Tell me." She was getting irritable. What to do, what to do. Harry thought. Lying would probably get him into trouble, so there was only one way.  
  
"You like Ron don't you?" Harry blurted. That look of irritability on Hermionie's face fled as surprise took over.  
  
"Who told you that?" She asked. She hadn't actually told anyone, how could Harry know?  
  
"No one told me Hermionie." Harry explained, "I saw."  
  
"Wait, wait wait," she said, raising her hands and waving them around, "You saw? How in the world did you see? That doesn't make sense."  
  
"Trust me," He said, and he had a gut feeling this was going to turn out bad, "I saw the way you looked at him."  
  
"Oh my gosh Harry." Hermionie said, rolling her eyes at his stupidity, just like Ron did. "You can't tell anything by the way I look at him."  
  
Now Harry was frustrated. Why didn't anyone believe him? He saw it in her eyes. "Alright, your right," He admitted, "Enough with that argument. I want to know for sure, coming straight from you." Here it comes, "Do you like Ron?" A pause. It had to be the longest pause in history. And he saw the red rise in her cheeks..  
  
She couldn't tell him, of all people. Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be him to ask? She had to give an answer, and soon. "I don't know." She muttered. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. She fought this battle in head ever since he held her that day in the library.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?!" Harry said.  
  
"I mean I don't know okay?" She wanted to cry right then. This was all way too confusing, "It's not like we're going anywhere." She said, finally looking up at him.  
  
"You were the one who claimed we weren't together," Harry replied, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yes, I know," She felt helpless, "But you were being such a jerk."  
  
"Ah, yes, one of my best qualities," Harry said sarcastically, trying to bring that frown upside down. It worked, a little. "But you should've talked with me before you got that angry. You know you could always talk to me." Great, now the mushiness.  
  
"I know." She sniffed and looked down at her feet. Harry realized, she never answered his question.  
  
"You never answered my question." Harry said gently taking a step toward her. He absolutely hated to see her cry.  
  
" I said I don't know." She sniffed again, still not looking at him.  
  
"That's not the answer I need," He said. How could he expect her to make up her mind on the spot like that? She had to answer, and it had to be yes or no. Yes or no, yes or no, yes or no.  
  
"I-" She said, "Yes alright? Yes, I like Ron, but like you more." She still didn't look at him. He took a step closer to her, closing the gap between them. Should he risk it? Risk losing her, or going for it? He was close enough; there was no one around..  
  
"Hermionie," He lifted her chin, to look into those brown eyes.  
  
Oh how she could get lost in the depths of those green eyes. It was too easy, way to easy for comfort. He lowered his lips to hers and they kissed, full on the lips. She tense slightly in surprise of the contact, but then relaxed, and snaked her arms around his neck in the middle of the kiss. He held her at the waist. When they broke apart Harry looked at Hermionie, and it took her a while to open her eyes, and when they finally did, a smile creased her lips, lips that were puffy and red, obviously well kissed.  
  
"Wow," she breathed, not letting go of him. A similar malicious smile spread across Harry's face as well.  
  
"How about we give this another try?" Harry said.  
  
"This?" "You and me," he explained, "Will you be my girlfriend Hermionie Granger?" An even wider smile crossed her face, Ron obviously not in here mind anymore.  
  
"Oh coarse, Harry Potter." She smiled. This time when he kissed her he lifted her off the ground a few inches. She was slightly shorter than him. This kiss didn't last as long as the last one. Just a quick peck. Smiling the two of them headed for dinner, holding hands. When they reached the entrance Hermionie suddenly stopped, and Harry turned to look at her. She was biting her lip.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Um," She said, "This is seriously going to hurt Ron." Harry never gave Ron a second thought. This was going to hurt him. Ron still liked Hermionie, and if they just wandered up to him and told him they were together..  
  
"This isn't good. How are we going to tell him?" Harry said, wondering.  
  
"I don't know." Hermionie said.  
  
"We'll tell him when we can, when Emma isn't around." Emma? This meant he lost his chance with Emma. But as he thought about it, she could help Ron get over Hermionie, and then things would be perfect. Yea, right. He thought.  
  
"Yea," She agreed, and let go of his hand. Then he nodded and the two of them set into the Great Hall. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Harry couldn't believe his luck. Hermionie was his girlfriend.  
  
They two of them walked inside trying to look like it was just an ordinary day. Hermionie couldn't stop smiling, and neither could Harry.  
  
"What are you two so bloody happy about?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Nothing Ron." Hermionie said in mock innocence.  
  
"Uh, huh." Ron stared at the two of them. Harry sat next to Emma, and Hermionie sat on the other side of Ron. "Right, okay."  
  
"Harry," Emma whispered.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Um, never mind." She said, and went back to her food.  
  
Harry just shrugged it off and went back to eating. Suddenly guilt flooded his stomach when Ron spoke.  
  
"Hey Harry." Ron whispered.  
  
"Yea?" He said, through a mouthful of food.  
  
"I was thinking," Harry could see it was about Hermionie, because he glanced her way.  
  
"That could be dangerous Ron." Harry interrupted. Ron just raised an eyebrow at him. Harry didn't want to go into the subject when Ron thinks about Hermionie. Quick, New subject, new subject, new subject.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Harry? You're acting.odd." Ron said.  
  
"So? I can't be weird?" Harry asked. Answering his question with a question will stall it.  
  
"Well," Ron said, "No."  
  
"Then leave me alone, I'm eating." Harry said playfully, and Ron gave a weak smile. There is something he's not telling me.he's way to jumpy. Ron thought to himself.  
  
He's catching on to me! He knows I'm not telling him something. Harry thought.  
  
Hermionie didn't know what was going on with this new girl Harry and Ron found, but for some reason she didn't like her. She way she smiled, the way she laughed, or the way she flirted with Harry. But was made her mad the most was that Harry was flirting back!! Right after they'd gotten together he was already starting up again. Great.  
  
"Harry," Hermionie said to him on their way out.  
  
"What?" He said.  
  
"Can you meet me in the common room tonight? We need to study." She winked.  
  
"Oh, yea." Harry smiled, "I'll be there." No one else had heard them.  
  
Along the way the four of them chatted a little about this, and that. Then, after Hermionie and Ron climbed into the common room Emma pulled Harry aside. Little did he know, Hermionie saw this and listened from the other side of the portrait.  
  
"What is it Emma?" Harry asked curiously. What could she possibly want?  
  
"Um," She said again, just like at dinner. She watched her feet. "Could I talk to you tonight, at like 11? Meet me out here, okay? I don't want any one around."  
  
Curiousity getting the better of him, he forgot he already had plans with Hermionie and said, "Sure. 11 it is." And smiled sweetly at her. "Is everything okay Emma?" He asked. She wouldn't look at him.  
  
"Yeah, fine." She answered simply, still not taking her eyes off her feet.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry took a step closer, and put his hands on her forearms, trying to get her to look at him.  
  
"Yeah." She answered and finally looked up at him. He watched her hazel eyes, and got lost in them. There was shyness and fear there. He had the urge to hug her, and make the shyness and fear go away. And, without thinking he did so, just as Hermionie cracked open the portrait to see what was going on.  
  
What she saw horrified her. What is he doing?! Did he forget that we're together? Has he gone insane?! She just watched, and didn't know what to do.  
  
"Hey, It'll be okay." She heard Harry coo, as he rubbed her back.  
  
"I'm homesick Harry." Hermionie heard Emma say, sudden sadness filling her tone. She saw her nuzzle her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair.  
  
"I'll be okay, really," comforting was one of his good points, "Ron and I are here for you." What about me?! Not that I'd want to comfort that.  
  
"Hermionie?" Ron said behind her, and she jumped.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Ron." She whispered, "Don't scare me like that."  
  
"Whats wrong?" He asked, seeing tears brimming in her eyes. She stepped back and nodded her head toward the crack that was just open enough to see the pair of them outside. Ron looked curiously at her, then walked by and peeked through. When he stepped back, he acted like nothing was wrong. "Yea? So?" He said, the he realized he sound inconsiderate. Hermionie's tears had finally started to fall. "My Gosh, You still like him."  
  
"Yeah, but that's not all Ron," She sobbed, "We're going out."  
  
"WHAT?!" He said, in a loud whisper.  
  
"Since this afternoon, right before dinner." She put her hands over her face. Then straightened up and went back to watching Harry and Emma outside, leaving Ron truly shocked, and wide eyed.  
  
She heard soft sobs coming from Emma.  
  
"Sh, Its okay," Harry cooed, and continued to stroke her hair. Boy she smells good. He thought. "Hogwarts is far from home, but me and Ron will make the year fun I promise." Herminie heard his comforting words. She wondered how she could so easily be left out, and forgotten. Ron was standing right by her, peering through as well now.  
  
"Harry," they saw her pull away from him, and look up at him. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were slightly puffy, "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime." He smiled that charming smile of his. Ron and Hermionie saw her give a weak smile back. Then she rose slightly off the ground and put her lips to Harry's. Ron could almost hear Hermionie's heart breaking. They stood frozen on the spot, watching her kiss him, and him, not moving away, but kissing back. After a short minute they saw them break apart, and see Emma running toward the portrait. Just as she fat lady swung open, Ron and Hermionie had flattened themselves against the nearest wall. They watched her run up the stairs, and then heard a door shut. The stood silently, when Harry arrived a few seconds later. He didn't even see them, but just walked on by, and up the stairs as well, almost trance like. When Ron heard a second door close, he felt Hermionie slide down the wall into a sitting position. He bent down next to her. Her forehead to her knees and arms wrapped around her legs.  
  
"Hermionie?" asked Ron cautiously. She didn't answer. All she did was sit there, and cry. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Harry numbly climbed the staircase wondering what had just happened. She kissed me. he thought.whoa. He sat down at the window in the empty boys' dorm and thought it through. There was a squirm in his stomach he couldn't figure out. He sat at this window and watched the sunset, until he heard to dorm door open. He spun around to find Ron, wandering in looking upset about something. There was pure fury in his eyes, Harry could see it.  
  
"What's up?" Harry asked, watching Ron shuffle through his trunk for his pajamas.  
  
"Nothing." Said Ron, in a very stiff tone. He had helped Hermionie stop crying just enough to help her up to her dormitory.  
  
"You look upset." Harry got up and sat on the edge of his bed, pushing Emma out of his mind for a moment.  
  
"Good observation." "Ron said coldly, without looking at Harry. Before Harry could question this further, he had slammed his trunk shut, climbed into bed, and closed his curtains. Harry could hear him rolling around in his bed, trying to get comfortable.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked. Run just grunted. Harry continued, "Where's Hermionie? I didn't see her in the common room when I came in."  
  
"Why would you care where Hermionie was?" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Well she IS my girlfriend." Harry shot angrily back, knowing this would hurt Ron. But this didn't affect Ron like he wanted it to.  
  
"Well you should have thought about that before-" The dorm door came open and Neville stepped over the threshold.  
  
"Hi" he said cheerfully. He just gabbed his book bag and headed back downstairs. Harry stared angrily at the scarlet curtains, Ron lying behind them.  
  
"Before WHAT Ron?" Harry said. He had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"How can one person be so stupid!" Ron flung open his curtains and stood before his bed.  
  
"What the HELL are you talking about?!" Harry yelled.  
  
"You should know damn well what I'm talking about!" Yelled Ron back at him.  
  
"Well I don't!!"  
  
Ron was become increasingly frustrated. He rubbed his temples and said, "Give you one clue, think you'll understand then?"  
  
"Yea, sure shoot." Said Harry stiffly.  
  
"Emma.."  
  
Oh my gosh, does he know? There's no way he could possibly know. Harry thought. "I don't know what you're talking about." Harry denied it.  
  
"Alright." said Ron, still rubbing his temples and watching the floor, "How about another clue?"  
  
"Yea sure! I'd live to buy a vowel!" Harry said.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, now looking at him like he was crazy. Oh yea, he's not the one who had to live with muggles. Harry remembered.  
  
"Never mind." Harry flung open his trunk and also rummaged around for his PJs. Ron roared with frustration and jumped back into bed and drew his hangings once more. Harry growled in frustration and also climbed into bed way earlier than they normally would. The sun was just leaving the dorm when he finally fell asleep.  
  
The following morning Harry dressed and went down to the common room. It was about another hour before any other Gryffindor would be waking. He strode down the steps and again thinking the events of the night before were all just a dream. That is, until he saw Hermionie sitting in her favorite chair by the fire, and staring into it, her eye unfocused. Should he tell her? What she doesn't know won't hurt her.or will it?  
  
"Hey." He said softly, sitting in his chair across from her. Her head snapped up and she looked at him, but only for a second.  
  
"Hi." She said quietly, watching the fire again. Harry didn't know what to say. He got up and walked over to her, then squatted down by her chair, his hands on the arms of the chair.  
  
"Hermionie?" He tried to get her attention.  
  
"What?" She said quickly.  
  
"Look at me please." Said Harry. Why was she acting so funny? Ron had acted rather odd last night himself, and he'd said something about Emma. Was there a possibility they knew what happened? Come to think of it, He thought When I came in last night, the portrait was cracked open a little.were they watching me?! This horrifying thought hit Harry and it was possible that HAD seen him. Hermionie didn't say anything, she just looked past him, into the fire. "Please?" he tried again. Then she did look at him finally. Harry was taken aback at the hurt and pain that was in her brown eyes. He looked desperately at her.  
  
"What do you want?" she said coldly.  
  
"To talk to you." Harry said. He knew what he did was wrong, and there was no excuse for it.  
  
"About?" Hermionie said, not breaking the eye contact.  
  
"Where were you last night? I came back from dinner and you weren't here," Harry said.  
  
"Why would you care where I was?" Hermionie said, just like Ron did the night before, "You have Emma." Harry was shocked. So she did know.  
  
"What?" Harry played stupid. He had to make sure she was talking about what he thought she was talking about.  
  
"You have Emma." She repeated.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" He said softly, and she looked back into the fire.  
  
"You know what it means Harry." She said, "I saw you and her last night, outside the portrait."  
  
"Oh," He said simply, and stared at the ground. He heard her sniff.  
  
"How-" She started.  
  
"I didn't know what I was thinking." He interrupted, and looked back up at her face, where a single tear was rolling down her pale cheek. He reached up and wiped that tear away with his thumb. She looked back at him. She didn't say anything. He just looked at her while a few minutes passed.  
  
"It's pretty pathetic that you can't keep a relationship for 24 hours." She said. And this was a knife in the heart for Harry.  
  
"What-" He said, but she continued. "We're through Harry," She said, more tears leaking out of her eyes, "For good this time." She stood, and Harry stood up and watched her sad face, "And to think, I thought I was starting to love you." And she left, up the stairs and Harry heard her dorm door close, leaving Harry standing quite alone in the common room, feeling as guilty as ever. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Harry stood, numb on the spot. Did she just say.. No way. He thought to himself, and then finally found the strength in his legs and sprinted after her. He got to the girls landing, and could hear her crying. It was still another hour before anyone would be awake. So banging on the door to get her to talk to him was out of the question. Plus, Emma was in there. He went back up the stairs to his dorm and found Ron getting dressed.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, not forgetting the row the previous night.  
  
"Hi," Ron said stiffly, pulling on his robs.  
  
"Hermionie was down there," Harry said, sitting on his bed staring at his knees.  
  
"Oh?" Said Ron, not sounding remotely interested. He pulled open his beside table drawer and pulled out his wand. He placed it inside his robs.  
  
"Yeah, and she knew what happened." Harry said, in a disbelieving voice.  
  
"Oh really, and what is that?"  
  
"Don't be stupid Ron. I know you know, and you saw." Harry said looking up at him.  
  
"Right." He said. Harry went back to looking at his knees.  
  
"She broke up with me." He said sadly remembering her words.  
  
"Well can you blame her?!" Ron said, sitting across from Harry, on his own bed.  
  
"Guess not." Said Harry.  
  
There was a pause. "Well, what'd she say?" Asked Ron eagerly. Harry didn't want to tell him everything she had said. So he just told him everything but the last thing she said.  
  
"Yeah, and she ran upstairs to her dorm." Harry finished.  
  
"Well," Said Ron, now being friendlier. "What you did was wrong, mate."  
  
"Yeah, I think I figured that out." Harry said, "But if a girl like Emma tried to kiss you, would you exactly try to push her away?" He smiled.  
  
"Well, no." Ron chuckled, "But that's no excuse now, because you did ask her out and you were together when it happened." He finished.  
  
"Yeah," Agreed Harry, "You're right."  
  
"Come on, let's go down now," Ron said, poking his thumb at the door. Seamus, Neville and Dean were just now starting to rise. Harry agreed and the two set down the stairs. When they reached the girls' landing, Emma came out from her dorm.  
  
"Hi Harry." She said a little shyly. By the smile on her face he knew Hermionie hadn't talked to her. This was partly good news. The three of them set back down stairs after Ron and Harry said hello. Harry, Ron, and Emma sat in the common room for a few minutes and talked when they decided to go for breakfast. Harry noticed Ron look back up the stairs to see if Hermionie was coming. And she wasn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermionie couldn't believe she'd actually said that to him. What was I thinking?! She thought desperately behind her closed curtains. Not only had she told Harry Potter that she thought she was falling in love with him, but she believed it too. Even after everything that happened between them, she still thought this true. Not only because he had always been there for her, through everything that had happened in the past 4 years, but he was always so sweet about it. She had cried when she saw him clinging to Cedric the previous year, thinking him to be dead. When she watched him in the hospital wing hours after that, when he was unconscious, she made silent prayers for him to be okay. She watched him cry on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, crying herself. Though she remembers being snotty and a know-it-all, Harry was still always there. She'll never forget the night both he and Ron saved her from the mountain troll. She'll never forget using the time turner with him, and saving Sirius Black. She'll never forget him being so brave and going into the Chamber of Secrets with Ron to save Ron's sister Ginny. She'll never forget him facing that dragon last year, or him spending so much time in that lake. Simple things like seeing him fall from his broom at a height of 50 feet, or breaking his arm because a Bludger hit him when he was reaching for the Snitch had always frightened her. Little, simple memories brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't handle it. Hermionie never thought he'd hurt her, at least not on purpose. But this time, she was wrong. She was watching him again, things unfolding before her eyes. He kissed Emma.when he had just asked her out less than an hour before. She never thought him so inconsiderate. She cried her eyes out remembering times before now, happy times.  
  
"Hermionie?" It was Emma.  
  
"What?" she sniffed, torn from her thoughts?  
  
"Are you alright?" Emma asked. Hermionie noticed concern in her voice. She obviously had no idea. Of coarse she has no idea. Harry didn't bother to tell her I was his girlfriend. She thought irritably.  
  
"Yeah," she lied, "Fine."  
  
"Okay," Emma said, and Hermionie heard the dorm door close. She was again alone with her own thoughts. She checked her watch. It was breakfast time, and she wanted to go down stairs. Knowing Harry would probably be there gave her a pang in the stomach as she got up and went to the mirror above her bedside table. She looked pathetic. Eyes red and puffy, and a pink sniffily nose. He blew her nose and splashed cold water upon her face from the jug in front of her. Drying her hands, and fixing her bushy hair, she thought, I can get through this day. It will be harder than most, but I can do it. Thinking positively, she gabbed her book bag and walked out of the dorm, just pausing for a moment to check herself in the mirror one more time. By the time she got down into the common room someone was leaving it. She rushed over to the portrait hole, but it had closed by the time she got there. She heard Harry's voice, then Emma's. She decided to wait a few minutes before going down to breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Erm, no I didn't finish my Transfiguration homework." He said after the three of them left the common room.  
  
"Really? Neither did I." Emma said, "Well it's not due until Thursday I think." Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch the rest of the way down to the great hall. They were both surprised when Emma joined in the conversation. They were both used to Hermionie's silence when they spoke of this subject. They let her in on the conversation, and she knew just about as much as Harry and Ron, and seemed to be just as big of fan too. There was still a boulder sitting in Harry's stomach from what Hermionie had said to him about an hour ago. He really had no idea.  
  
The three of them walked into the Great Hall and settled themselves down and started to eat. Only a few minutes after they started to stuff their faces with bacon, eggs and toast, Hermionie showed up. Harry noticed her red puffy eyes and knew his suspicion was right. She had been crying. She sat herself on the other side of Ron and began to eat. She didn't say word to any of them. After that the breakfast was just a gigantic awkward pause.  
  
As Harry sat through his classes that day he was glad it was almost the weekend. He also noticed Hermionie's eyes never met his. Not once. He didn't think this at all surprising. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
The next day went by just the same as the last. Hermionie was alone a lot, and Harry, Ron and Emma spent their evenings in the common room trying to work on homework.  
  
"Oh forget it!" Ron said, slamming his potions book, "I can't do this."  
  
"No kidding." Harry said capping is ink bottle, "I'm through."  
  
Emma didn't say anything, because she was reading a magazine. She didn't look up when the boys took off upstairs to get the wizard's chessboard and put away their school things.  
  
As Harry opened up his drawer in his bedside table, Ron spoke, "I'm worried."  
  
"Nah, don't be Ron, you'll pass potions." Harry said shutting the drawer and walking over to his trunk.  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about." He said, closing his trunk and sitting on it.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Hermionie," said Ron, "She's been so sad lately, and alone a lot too. Doesn't seem healthy." Harry agreed but didn't voice it.  
  
"Ron it's only been a day since that happened." Harry said.  
  
"That makes no difference." Ron said, looking up at Harry, "Still isn't healthy."  
  
"Suppose you're right." Harry said. "Ron there is a little something I've.err.forgotten to tell you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry didn't want to tell him this, but he had an urge to tell someone, and Ron was the only person he trusted besides Hermionie. Harry told him the small detail about how Hermionie had mentioned falling in love with him.  
  
"Whoa," was all Ron said. And after awhile he regained his voice, "You must feel like shit." Harry was taken aback a little. He imagined the look on Hermionie's face if she had heard him.  
  
"Well yeah!" Harry said.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Ron asked.  
  
"What do you mean, 'What am I going to do'?" He asked.  
  
"Well," said Ron, "you can't sit around here all day feeling guilty. You done wrong Harry, and you gotta fix it."  
  
He knew Ron had a point but he didn't know how to go about "fixing" it. "What do I do?"  
  
"How about starting with an apology?" Ron said, sounding like it was the dumbest question Harry ever asked.  
  
"I tried that."  
  
"Well try again!" Ron said with a small smile standing up. He grabbed the chessboard and headed for the door. "And I suggest you do it soon. I've had enough silence between us. We're supposed to be best friends." And he was gone. Harry sat down on his bed and pondered a moment before getting up and leaving too. He found Ron in the common room trying to teach Emma wizard's chess. As Harry came by the he saw the king tapping his foot impatiently. Harry laughed.  
  
"Hi Harry." Emma said sweetly.  
  
"Err," Harry replied, "Hi." There was a moment's silence and then Ron said:  
  
"You know where she is." He motioned for the portrait hole. He was right. She was in the library. The place she went to hide.  
  
"Right." Harry said and headed for the hole.  
  
"What was that all about?" Emma asked.  
  
"Nothing." Ron said coolly and went back to teaching her about the game.  
  
Harry climbed a few staircases and wandered through a few halls before he came to the door to the library. He heaved a heavy sigh and opened the door. After he stepped inside and the door closed behind him, he started to look around. She wasn't in plain sight. He'd actually have to look around and through the isles. He wandered to the back of the library checking out the back tables. She wasn't there, but he did notice her book bag sitting at the far table. She's probably wandering the isles. Harry thought and he walked through the silence toward the first row. He checked out isle after isle until he finally found her. He almost passed by the row she was looking in, and then doubled back. She had her back to him, and her neck was bent over probably looking into some book.  
  
"Hermionie?" he whispered. She stiffened. Ack, she thought.  
  
"I don't feel like talking right now Harry." She said, not turning to look at him. She snapped the book shut and walked forward and around a corner. Harry followed. He wasn't going to allow her to get away that easy.  
  
"Won't you talk to me for a little bit?" Harry asked to her back, as she still moved forward, back toward the table she was obviously sitting at earlier.  
  
"No." She said simply, still not turning to look at him.  
  
"Come on 'Mione." He said sweetly, "please?"  
  
"Don't call me that." She said, stuffing the book in her bag, "and I said no." she slung the book bag over her shoulder and winded her way through the tables to the door. Harry was getting a little frustrated.  
  
"Why?" he asked. She stopped in her tracks, and he almost ran into her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and it sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Because." She said and started walking again before she could loose control of herself. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. She spun around and looked down at the hand that held her to the spot. "Let go." She said  
  
"Not until you talk to me." He said.  
  
"Let go." She repeated.  
  
"I'm not asking for much Hermionie. Please talk to me." He offered.  
  
"No." she said again. God she's being stubborn. What should I do now? He asked himself. He reached over and grabbed her other hand. He held both her hands at his chest height, trying to get her to look at him, but she just started and the hands that held her prisoner. Harry took the hands to his mouth and kissed them.  
  
"Please?" He pulled the puppy dog eyes to go along with the voice. Oh no, not the voice. I HATE that voice. Hermionie thought to herself trying best not to look him directly in the eye. She knew that if she did, it would be trouble. From the spot he kissed her hands, it had sent tingles throughout her body and that made her give into him.  
  
"Okay fine." She relaxed. "Will you let go of me now?"  
  
"Nope." He smiled coyly and she finally looked up at him, giving into temptation. He kissed them again. "Not letting you run from me this time."  
  
"Did you think I was going to run away?" She had planned on it.  
  
"Yes." He said. Damnit, she thought. "Come over here." He guided her over to a table and pulled up a chair. "Sit please." She obeyed. He knelt be side the chair her hands still in his. She stared at him. "Now, don't interrupt me." He said. She nodded. "I know what I did was wrong." Hermionie snorted, "But you shouldn't have been eavesdropping. You're almost as guilty as I am."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right." She agreed. "Almost being the key word here mister."  
  
"Yeah." Harry said smiling warmly; glad she was starting to be herself again. "I have no excuse for what I did. I was stupid." He admitted.  
  
"You got that right." Hermionie said.  
  
"So, I've said what I wanted to say. Forgive me?" He waited in silence as she pondered her answer.  
  
Should I forgive? What makes me think he won't be stupid again? I didn't want to get hurt again, and I did. This isn't safe. I don't know what to do. She thought.  
  
"Harry," she whispered pain in her tone, "I never thought you would hurt me. That's why I wanted to be with you." wanted? As in past tense? This can't be good. He thought. "And when you did, I was so shocked and hurt it's beyond words. I trusted you Harry."  
  
"You can still trust me." He said.  
  
"No I can't." she said, her voice trembling.  
  
"Yes you can." He argued.  
  
"Harry you don't understa-" she never got to finish her sentence. He rose a little and pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked and she got wide eyed, but then relaxed when he softened the kiss. When he drew back she looked a little flushed. She opened her eyes to see Harry crouched in front of her.  
  
"I only want to be with you Hermionie." He said softly with a smile. She stared at him. She was speechless. She also had no idea what to say. She wanted to be with him too, but she's been hurt too much already. Should she risk it again?  
  
"Okay." she said.  
  
"Don't you get it? I care about you too much to loose you. I admitted I was stupid. Please forgive me and take me back."  
  
"What about Emma?" she asked.  
  
"What about her? She's a friend. Ron can have her for all I care. You kiss way better than she does anyway." He smiled, and so did she.  
  
"I don't know Harry, I really don't think I can risk it again." She said.  
  
"I promise you," he said, "I will never hurt you again. I swear to it."  
  
"Yeah, Right." She said.  
  
"Hermionie don't you understand me?"  
  
"Apparently not." She said with a tiny smile.  
  
"I love you." he said, and she was speechless once again. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
She stared blankly at him. "What?"  
  
"I think I love you." Harry said, smiling.  
  
"You think you do.you don't." Hermionie said. She just couldn't believe it. He hurt her more than once and all of a sudden he loves her? No way. She thought. "I'm not falling for this Harry. How dare you play just a cruel joke on me!" She suddenly stood up. He stood in front of her, hardly believing his ears.  
  
"You don't believe me?" He said sadly.  
  
"No!" She said tears filling her eyes, "You are so cruel!!" And she grabbed her bag again and stormed toward the door.  
  
"Hermionie come back!" he ran after her. "I'm not telling a joke! I'm not lying!" He called. She growled in frustration and stormed out the door. He just followed her. "I can't believe I'm hearing this." He mumbled to himself and he ran up next to her. "I don't understand." He said, jogging to keep up with her fast steps. He watched her as he did so.  
  
"You never mess with a girls feelings." She said simply.  
  
"My gosh Hermionie!" he said, "I'm no-" clunk! "Oof!" Harry wasn't watching where he was going and Hermionie had decided to take some stairs. So Harry had tripped face first on the marble steps then rolled the way back down to the stone floor. He lay unmoving at the bottom. Hermionie turned as he flopped down on the stone floor.  
  
"Harry!" she yelled and threw her book bag down and kneeled by him. "Harry! HARRY! Wake up!" she patted his face. "Harry!" He was bleeding on his forehead. "Come on Harry wake up!" She patted his face some more, but a little harder this time. "Please wake up!"  
  
"Ughhh" he groaned and slowly shook his head.  
  
"Don't move!" Hermionie said, and he did. His eyes came open and they were unfocused.  
  
"'Mione? That you?" He said dreamily. "What happened?"  
  
"You fell." She said, "You tripped on the stairs and hit your head." She said, pulling his bangs back so they wouldn't get blood soaked, "And you're bleeding. You need to go to the hospital wing, now!" She was panicking. She watched him, thinking of what do to, and saw a warm smile on his face. "What's to smile about? You're hurt!"  
  
"You care." He said.  
  
"Well of coarse I care!" she said.  
  
"Wow." Said Harry in a dreamy tone.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You're eyes are beautiful."  
  
"Harry this is no time for flirting! I have to figure out how to get you to the hospital wing!" He tried to sit up.  
  
"Ughhh" He groaned and laid back down, "My head."  
  
"It'll be okay." She said, looking around. "I don't know what to do Harry!" She cried.  
  
"You're clever," he said tiredly, "you'll figure something out." She smiled at him. Then his eyes were beginning to droop.  
  
"No Harry!" she patted his face, "You can close your eyes. Stay awake for me okay?" He nodded slightly. Hermionie stood, and grabbed her bag she took out her books and looked for something in them.something to help, when she saw Lupin come out of his office. "Professor!" she cried, "Professor Lupin! Help!" and he turned and ran toward her.  
  
"What's the matter Hermionie?" he said, not looking past her where Harry lay.  
  
"It's Harry," she explained, "He fell. He's bleeding from his forehead." She turned around and went back to him.  
  
"My God," Lupin muttered. He conjured a stretcher and lifted Harry onto it. Now why didn't I think of that? Hermionie thought. Because you were too worried about the little jerk's health to think straight. A second voice said. She followed Lupin and Harry to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey looked him over.  
  
"Goodness!" she said. "What happened?" Hermionie explained and told her it would be okay. She fixed the cut on Harry's forehead. "He'll have to stay here overnight so I can make sure he's alright. I'm pretty sure he has a concussion, so no sleeping for you Mr. Potter. Maybe Miss Granger will stay here and keep you company. I certainly can't." And she walked away.  
  
"Harry I'm so sorry." Hermionie pleaded after pulling up a chair and sitting next to him.  
  
"It's okay, really." Said Harry, "I wasn't watching where I was going." He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"I'm in a little pain but I'll be okay. I've lived through worse." Hermionie remembered the worst, and she was glad this wasn't anything like that. That was too scary. She smiled at him. "So what do you want to do all night?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and then said, "Ow," and brought a hand to his head. "That wasn't the best idea." She laughed and so did he. After a few hours Harry made Hermionie go up to bed when she could no longer stay awake.  
  
"I'll be fine, really. I promise I won't sleep." He said.  
  
"How about a book to read?" She offered.  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
She went over to her bag and brought out a hard cover black book with pretty gold letters on the front. Hogwarts, a History it read.  
  
"Great!" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"I think you need to read it. I'm sick of you and Ron never knowing anything about this place." She said, "So read it."  
  
"Yes Professor Granger." Harry said playfully, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You've got some nerve Potter." She said.  
  
"You better believe it." He smiled, "Now go to bed."  
  
"Okay." She said and started walking away.  
  
"Wait!" He called  
  
"What?" she turned and called back.  
  
"Don't I get a good night kiss?" he asked.  
  
"Boy you hit your head pretty hard there didn't you?" She said with a smile.  
  
"I had to try." He said.  
  
"G'Night Harry." She said and left him there. He took the book from his lap and set it on the nightstand. He had no intention of actually reading it. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
The next morning Ron came in to visit Harry in the hospital wing.  
  
"I see that went well." Ron said sarcastically, looking at the small bandage oh Harry's forehead. He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. Harry was sitting up against some pillows.  
  
"Oh yeah Ron, it went great." Harry said half sarcastically.  
  
"So, how'd it happen?"  
  
"Didn't Hermionie tell you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well of coarse she did. I just want to hear your version." Said Ron.  
  
"Well, I wasn't looking where I was going and I fell."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Stairs."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Is this some kind of test?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, just making sure your story and her story add up right." Ron answered.  
  
"Uh-huh." Harry said, giving Ron a weird look.  
  
"So tell me how this happened." Ron said. Harry told him everything, every little detail. Ron gagged a few times at Harry's romancing efforts, but he listened all the same. "Wow." He said when Harry finished.  
  
"Yep." Harry said with a sigh.  
  
"So now what?" Ron said.  
  
"For crying out loud Ron!" Harry said, "I don't know! I just want to get rid of this headache and get some sleep."  
  
"Right, sure." Ron said.  
  
"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?" Harry asked smiling.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Ron said. "Right, Sure." Harry mocked.  
  
"Honestly, there is nothing wrong with me." Ron said with a grin.  
  
"Uh-huh. You think I don't notice that expression on your face?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's bloody obvious Ron." Something happened with Emma, and Harry wanted to know.  
  
"What is?" Ron was playing stupid and Harry just wanted him to spill it already.  
  
"Come on Ron, fess up. What happened with Emma last night?"  
  
"Oh, that!" He said. "We just stayed up all night, waiting for you to come back, and we talked that's all."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"She has a crush on you, mate." Ron said. Harry didn't know why this would make Ron act so funny.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"I just said so didn't I?"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"Just do me a big favor and go down to breakfast already. I'm sure Hermionie will bring my homework without me having to ask." Said Harry.  
  
"You can count on it." Ron said.  
  
"Did you see what she gave me last night to read?" Harry picked up the book and showed it to Ron.  
  
"Ha!" he said.  
  
"No kidding." "Well, bye then Harry. See you at dinner I hope." Ron said, then left the ward.  
  
"See ya." Harry said, and was alone once more. He heaved another sigh and relaxed against his pillows. Madam Pomfrey had checked on him earlier that morning and told him he could sleep now, and his concussion was gone. But he'd have to stay in the ward for the rest of the day just to make sure he'd have a clean bill of health.  
  
Harry lay in bed all day, napping on and off. He glanced every now and then at Hogwarts, A History but never made a move to pick it up. When Harry heard the last bell ring for the day, he knew Hermionie would soon be here, arms full of books and homework assignments that he'd missed. Thank God it's Friday. Harry said to himself, knowing he'd have the entire weekend to catch up on homework and relax a bit. A few moments later, Hermionie came striding into in hospital wing, a few books at hand.  
  
"Hey." She said, "How 're you feeling?"  
  
"Better." Harry smiled.  
  
"Here is your homework." She said, tipping the three books onto his bed. "There isn't much. None from potions because we have that essay due next week, and same for transfiguration. Lupin gave us a small writing assignment. And that's it."  
  
"Thanks." Harry said, grabbing the books and setting them on the bed side table, on top of Hogwarts, A History.  
  
"How was your day?" Hermionie asked polity.  
  
"Boring." Harry said simply, getting comfortable on his pillows. "Ron came in this morning." Hermionie didn't say anything. Harry didn't know why she was suddenly so awkward and silent.  
  
"Did you read that book I gave you?" She asked.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Harry said. "I wouldn't read that unless I was bored to insanity. I came close though." He laughed. She just smiled. There was still that weird silence between them. "Listen Hermionie," he said, grabbing her hand. "You have to believe me. I do lo-"  
  
"Hi Harry!" Emma came into view from a little distance behind Hermionie. Harry didn't hear her come in. He immediately dropped Hermionie's hand. She gave him a hurtful look, and she saw 'I'm sorry' in his eyes.  
  
"Oh. Hi, Emma." Harry said in the cheeriest voice he could muster.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" She smiled sweetly looking between the two.  
  
"No, It's alright. Hermionie and I were just talking." Harry lied. Ever since that night she kissed him, Emma thought she had a chance with Harry Potter. Better think again. Harry thought bitterly, I'm not going to let you get in the way this time. Oh no. I'm through with you.  
  
"Well," she smiled sweetly again, "I brought you something." Harry and Hermionie just noticed the bag she had in her hand. Emma moved around to the other side of Harry's bed, and pulled out something. Surprisingly it looked like a book. "Here!" She squealed, bouncing on her feet. I remembered you liked Quidditch, so," She flipped the dark green book around, so you could see the title, "I checked this out of the library for you!" She handed it to Harry, bouncing on her feet again. Okay, one little kiss and you get preppy on me? Geez. He thought as he took the book. It read, Quidditch for beginners.  
  
"Umm," Harry said.  
  
"Emma, Harry was, and still is, one of the youngest Gryffindor Quidditch seekers in about a century." Hermionie said, taking the book from Harry and flipping through a few pages. It had chapters like, How to hold your broom, and, which snitch is which? This thoroughly disgusted Hermionie. "Didn't you tell her that Harry?" Hermionie asked, snapping the book shut and looking at him. Harry looked at Emma.  
  
"Well, no."  
  
Hermionie handed the book back to Emma and she took it with a defeated look on her face.  
  
"I don't think he'll be needing this. You should go return it." Hermionie said with a smile. This wasn't the same sweet smile Harry liked and knew; this was different. Emma placed the book bag in her bag.  
  
"At least I didn't bring him homework." Emma said rudely. Harry was surprised at this. "He needs rest, and you bring him homework?" Hermionie just glared at her. She didn't know what to say to her.  
  
"Umm." Harry said after a few minutes of the girls giving death stares to each other. Harry didn't know what to do. He sat there looking from one to the other. "Umm." He said again.  
  
"Harry, I hope you feel better soon." Hermionie said, without looking at him, "See you in the common room later tonight." Then she left, Emma giving her glares all the way out the door. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
"Ugh." Emma said with a disgusted look on her face. Harry just looked at her, wondering what she wanted. "That Hermionie. She's so." Emma searched for a word while still glaring at the door. "She's a know-it-all, that's what. Ugh."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute." Harry said, offended, "She's my friend."  
  
"Yeah? Well, I don't know how you can be friends with that." Emma said.  
  
"She has been my best friend for about 5 years, and I hope we're friends for a long time." Harry said. Yeah well, I can fix that. Emma thought angrily. The last thing she needed what an ugly teacher's pet getting in the way. "And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call her a know-it- all." Emma turned to look at him. She looked a little hurt at Harry's tone of voice.  
  
"Anyway," She said pulling up a chair and sitting down. "When are you coming back to the dorm?" I'll never come back if you're there. Harry thought. Sure he liked her in the beginning, but calling Hermionie names definitely knocked her down a few notches.  
  
"Tonight." Harry said. "As soon as Madam Pomfrey comes to let me go."  
  
"Great!" She said. "I'll stay with you until then."  
  
"It might be awfully late at night by the time she comes round." Harry said, not wanting to spend the rest of the evening with her.  
  
"I don't care." Emma said, "As long as I'm with you." She blushed a little. Harry wanted to gag. He liked her when she wasn't shy, and she wasn't preppy. And right now, she was both.  
  
"I'd rather wait alone, I need some more sleep." Harry said, lying about the sleep part. Emma looked a little hurt now.  
  
"Oh." She said. Get the hint already.leave! Harry thought. "Alright. I'll be going then. Feel better." She got up reached over and kissed him on the cheek. Then she spun around grabbed her bag and left the ward, red faced. Harry sighed. And to his luck, Madam Pomfrey came in about a half an hour later and let him leave the hospital wing to attend dinner. But Harry wasn't all the hungry anyway. He needed to talk to Hermionie. He left the hospital wing with his homework and Hogwarts, A History in his arms. He climbed the staircases carefully, and reached the fat lady in no time. He gave the password and stepped inside. The first thing he saw was Hermionie, sitting at a table near the fire, working on homework as usual. Harry dumped the books onto the chair next to her, then sighed and took a seat by the fire on a couch.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"Hello." He answered. "Where are Ron, and Emma?" Harry just wanted to know where Emma was, he really didn't care though.  
  
"Dinner." She said.  
  
"Why didn't you go?" He asked.  
  
"Wanted to get homework out of the way."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You might as well work on yours too." She said, without looking at him, but flipping through a few pages in a book in front of her.  
  
"How about not." He thought aloud.  
  
"Why not?" She said, scribbling something down.  
  
"Because I don't feel like working. Emma is driving me crazy." He said  
  
"Is she?"  
  
"I just said so didn't I?" Harry said, laughing.  
  
"How so?"  
  
He explained all she said to him after Hermionie left. When he got to the part where she said, "As long as I'm with you." Hermionie gave a loud gag and said, "Sick!!" Harry agreed.  
  
"Ugh, and she kissed me on the cheek before she left." Harry said. Wiping his hand on his cheek as if to wipe the kiss away. She finally looked up at him. "Oh trust me 'Mione, I didn't ask for it." Harry assured her.  
  
"Yeah." She said, "And don't call me that." She went back to her work.  
  
"I don't understand-"  
  
But she cut him off, "You don't understand much lately, do you?" Harry didn't understand a lot of things, yes, but that didn't mean she had to make fun of him.  
  
"The only reason I don't understand things is because of you." Harry said. He wasn't being mean about it, just stating a fact.  
  
"Oh Really?" she said, setting down her quill to look up at him. "And why is that my fault."  
  
"Well," Harry didn't know how to put this nicely, "girls are complicated."  
  
"That's no excuse!" Hermionie laughed. "We're not complicated, men are just simple minded!"  
  
"Hey Hey!" Harry said playfully. He was glad she wasn't taking him seriously, and she was just messing around. Kind of like old times. "Don't you go insulting my species here!" Hermionie just laughed.  
  
"And why not? Men are scum!" She said.  
  
"Oh yeah? What gave you that idea?"  
  
"You did!" She laughed even harder.  
  
"What?!" Harry laughed along with her.  
  
"Yep." Once she quieted down, and was looking at Harry calmly, Harry noticed she wasn't mad at him anymore. It was plain in her eyes. She wasn't mad, she could never stay mad at him.  
  
"So, are we done fighting now?" Harry asked, "Can we be friends again?"  
  
"Harry we were always friends." Hermionie said, smiling, "Just because I fight with you every now and then doesn't mean I won't be your friend anymore."  
  
"Well I knew that." He said. "I still need to talk to you though. I'm just saying Hermionie, you have to believe me when I tell you I lo-" And portrait hole burst open and Emma and Ron stepped through. Harry growled in frustration at never being able to finish his sentences. "You know what Hermionie? I'll just talk to you later." And he got up and went up the stairs. As Emma and Ron sat down at the couch near her, she heard the dorm door slam upstairs. She giggled.  
  
"What's up Hermionie?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." She sighed. "Just working on homework."  
  
"Why didn't you come down to dinner?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to get this weekends homework out of the way, so when you and Harry decided to do it all on Sunday night, like always, I can try to help you with it." "How sweet!" Emma said sarcastically. Hermionie threw her a glare. Ron just kind of looked at her. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
"Anytime Neville." Hermionie said. She just finished helping him, and he was on his way back up the stairs. Her stomach growled. She checked her watch. Still a little time left. I could catch a late dinner, She thought. She packed up her things, took them to her dorm and headed down the stairs to the Great Hall. It feels good to be alone, she thought. The great all was almost deserted, but she sat down anyway. After a few minutes, Harry entered the Hall. Is he stalking me or something? She thought. She just shrugged her shoulders and went back to her food.  
  
"Hey." Harry said with a tired sigh. He sat down next to her and helped himself to dinner.  
  
"Hi." Hermionie said. And for the first time in a long time, the two of them had a decent conversation. No fighting, yelling, or tears. It was just a simple friendly chat. After they both finished dinner the great hall only had a few late eaters left. Hermionie was in a MUCH better mood than she was earlier, and so was Harry. They were wandering up the stairs remembering their past adventures.  
  
"Wonder where Fluffy is now." Harry said.  
  
"God only knows what Hagrid did with him." Hermionie smiled. "Do you still have that flute he made you?"  
  
"Yeah, its somewhere upstairs in my trunk." Harry answered. She smiled. They both entered the Common Room. When they got there they found Ron and Emma playing chess by the fire. Hermionie wanted to go upstairs because her mood was much better, and she didn't want Emma to ruin it.  
  
"Hey." Harry said smiling. Ron and Emma were at the table closest to the fire, and Hermionie and Harry took a couch near them.  
  
"Hey." Ron said without looking at him. He was concentrating on the chessboard in front of him. Harry sat on the edge of the couch watching while Hermionie had her back against the backrest, comfortably pretending Emma didn't exist. She sighed, and after she did so, she remembered what Emma had told her about staying away from Harry, and she had just walked into the Common Room with him, and sat down next to him. Ooo, Hermionie thought, that'll piss her off. Good. Emma was glaring at her. Hermionie smiled contently, and a plan formed in her head. She was planning on telling Harry what Emma had said, but there was a better way to get her to fess up, and get rid of her cute, sweet little mask she wore around the boys. Hermionie grinned evilly. She laughed evilly, then grabbed the nearest couch pillow and hit Harry with it.  
  
"HEY! What the-" He turned around, "What did you do that for?" she had the pillow behind her back.  
  
"Do what?" she said in mock innocence, with a smile, "I didn't do anything." Flirting would defiantly piss Emma off more, and that was Hermionie's plan.  
  
"You just hit me with a pillow, Granger." Harry said playfully. Yes! Her plan was working.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it Potter?" She smiled  
  
"This!" He had grabbed a pillow from behind his back and hit her upside the head with it. He didn't hit hard, but just enough to rumple her hair up.  
  
"How dare you hit a girl!" she smacked him in the head with her pillow.  
  
"Hey, Hey! Children, Children! Behave!" Ron said, but as Harry and Hermionie turned to look at him, he was standing before them, a pillow in each hand. With his right pillow he hit Hermionie, and with his left, he hit Harry. Emma just sat there.  
  
"Oh go back to your game Ron! This is between me and Potter!" Hermionie said.  
  
"Can't!" He said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I beat her already."  
  
"Oh," Hermionie said, "Well then." She hit Ron in the side with her pillow. She saw Harry and Ron look at each other and grin mischievously. "Oh no. This can't be good." And they both attacked her, hitting her with pillows. Hermionie laughed and screamed for them to stop, but they didn't. She was laughing so hard her sides hurt. Once they'd stop, her hair was bushier than ever, and Harry's glasses were knocked off one ear. Hermionie laughed at him. Emma was still just sitting there watching. She was positively fuming that Hermionie was getting all this attention. Hermionie smoothed out her hair to normal size, and smiled at Emma. Emma was giving her the death glare. Hermionie held her smile and then set her pillow down. Harry and Ron did the same. Emma stayed at her chair at the table while Ron took a seat in a nearby armchair. He sat down with a sigh. Harry looked over at Emma, and her glare vanished.  
  
"Not easy to beat him huh?" Harry was trying to be friendly, despite the fact he hated her guts for insulting Hermionie. She'd crossed the line there.  
  
"Yeah," she threw back on her sweet innocent smile. She is such a fake, Hermionie thought. "He's a tough player." Ron smiled at the compliment. Emma wasn't nearly pissed off enough for Hermionie. It was time to get dirty. She silently laughed to herself. She scooted closer to Harry, closing the gap. Harry looked at her funny. Since Emma was watching her every move, she couldn't tell Harry was she was up to. He'd have to figure it out for himself. Oh well, She thought, more fun for me! She was sitting right next to Harry, leg touching leg. She was watching her knee, and then she looked up at Harry. 'What the,' he thought. Hermionie looked at Harry, and then looked at Emma. Harry understood what she was up to. 'This should be good,' Harry thought. He looked over at Emma, and she was smiling sweetly, but there was a hint of forcement in that smile. Harry placed an arm around Hermionie, and she snuggled closer, and laid her head on his shoulder. Hermionie took a peek at Ron, whose eyebrow was raised. Hermionie smiled at him and moved her eyes to Emma. Ron didn't understand, but just sat back to watch the show. Harry kissed Hermionie's forehead and she smiled in contentment. Hermionie now realized what a bad idea this was. But she couldn't back down now. Harry had his hand on her upper arm and he squeezed her to his side. She just kept her head on his shoulder and acted the best she could, like she was enjoying herself. Problem was, she was only half acting, and she was beginning to enjoy the warmth of Harry's body next to hers. 'Mistake!!' she thought to herself. 'Big mistake!!' She didn't know what to do. Emma was just sitting there and it was quiet. There was a way to get out of this, but it would take a little work on her part. But there was also a little part of her that didn't want to get out of this. She was NOT going to fall for him again; it would only lead to bad things. Plan B.  
  
"Did you finish you're potions homework?" Hermionie lifted her head and looked at him. He stared back. 'Why is there pain in her eyes? Why is she hurting? I haven't done anything wrong, this was her idea.' Harry thought. 'Girls are just too complicated for me. I'll just sit here and play along, and if she wants to tell me what's bothering her, she can. I'm not going to ask.'  
  
"Erm, no I didn't." He answered.  
  
"It's due next week." Emma chimed in. "I could help you with it Harry?" 'I bet that's just what you want. One on one 'tutoring'.' Hermionie thought.  
  
"No, that's alright." Harry said. Last thing he wanted was to be alone with her. "I'll ask Hermionie if I need help." Harry turned to look at Hermionie and smiled at her. She melted. That grin always got her. 'Get a grip Hermionie!' she thought to herself. 'Okay, you're going to get up, and walk away from this before it goes any further and you lose it.' And she looked at Harry and got up. Fun time was over…almost.  
  
"I'm going up to bed for now." She said. She walked around the backside of the couch, behind Harry. "Night." And she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He spun his head around just to see her smiling, but that hurt was stronger than ever in her eyes.  
  
"Night." He grabbed her hand, which was on the backrest of the couch, and he squeezed it. Hermionie's smile faltered a little, but she stayed strong. She pulled her hand away with reluctance.  
  
"Night Hermionie." Ron said.  
  
"See you." She wandered up the stairs, slightly shaking. 'Get a GRIP.' She thought. She breathed slowly. Being that close to him again made her want him back. She knew better. She knew the risks, and could not take them. She opened the dorm door, and went over to her beside table. She put her hands on it and leaned against it. Shutting her eyes tight, she tried to calm down. "I'm over reacting." She said aloud. She heard steps on the other side of the door.  
  
"Just a minute boys, I'll be right back. I just have something to take care of."  
  
She opened her eyes, and looked at herself in the mirror. "Emma!" Hermionie threw back her curtains, grabbed a book, and hot a hold of herself just as she walked in. Hermionie was sitting on her bed, innocently flipping through some pages.  
  
"You!" Emma said fiercely, pointing a finger at her.  
  
"Me?" Hermionie said, closing the book and looking at the furious girl in front of her.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Emma said.  
  
"I dunno, what?" Hermionie asked. She knew what Emma was talking about, but playing dumb would just piss her off more.  
  
"I told you to stay away from him!" She hollered.  
  
"Oh yeah, that." Hermionie said, "Well, you can tell me all you want, that doesn't mean I'm actually going to follow your orders." Emma just stood there, fuming, her face turning red. "So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop asking me to stay away from him. He's my best friend."  
  
"HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh I doubt that."  
  
"He is."  
  
"Did he ask you out?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you ask him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, seems you got yourself an imaginary boyfriend." Hermionie said. She had no idea where these words were coming from, but she let them flow.  
  
"Oh trust me, he's mine." Emma said with confidence.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself."  
  
"HE IS."  
  
"You know, remember that day you kissed him outside the portrait hole?" Hermionie said  
  
"How do y-"  
  
"I was his girlfriend at the time." Hermionie said, not losing eye contact.  
  
"He was not."  
  
"Was too"  
  
"Did he ask you out?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yeah Right. You're probably dreaming." Emma said with a roll of her eyes. Hermionie stood.  
  
"You can ask him yourself. He had asked me out the very same afternoon, right before dinner." Hermionie said. She wasn't afraid of this girl. Emma crossed her arms, shifted her weight to one foot, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're not good enough for him." Emma said.  
  
"Oh you think that do you?"  
  
"No," she answered, "I KNOW that." Emma had her hands on her hips.  
  
"Whatever." Hermionie picked the book and started flipping through the pages again. She didn't know what she was looking for in the book, but she just wanted to end this conversation. She was starting to believe Emma.  
  
"Ugh." Emma said. She just rolled her eyes. Next thing Hermionie knew, the book had been taken from her hands, and thrown across the room. Surprised, she looked up to see Emma's face very close to hers. "Let's get one thing straight alright? You're to stay away from Harry. I told you a million times. He's mine." Hermionie kept a straight face. She couldn't believe Emma was still on about this 'mine' stuff.  
  
"And I already told you, you can give me orders, that doesn't mean I'll follow them." The girls stared at each other.  
  
"You better follow them." She threatened.  
  
"Or what?" Hermionie squinted at her.  
  
"Or I'll put a nasty spell on you."  
  
"HA!" Hermionie laughed. "A spell? I know more hexes and jinxes, than you'll ever know." Hermionie had been playing with her wand in her pocket for quite sometime, and was itching to use it, especially on Emma.  
  
"Watch your back Granger." Emma said and backed off. She walked toward the door. Hermionie whipped out her wand, and before you can say, "bitch" Emma hit the floor. Hermionie put her wand inside her robes. She went and picked up the book Emma threw and placed it back on her bed. Emma had fallen back words after Hermionie had cast the spell, and Hermionie went to stand by her. Her eyes were wide. Hermionie didn't knock her out, oh no, that's no fun. She immobilized her. So she lay flat on the floor, looking up at Hermionie.  
  
"Maybe you should watch yours Johnson. I don't take well to people ordering me around, especially people like you." Hermionie took out her wand again. She pointed it at Emma's face. "Now, see, you're face just sickens me." Hermionie said a few more magical words and zits appeared all over Emma's face. "That's better. Toodles!" And Hermionie left with a grin and a wave to Emma. It would be a while before Emma would regain use of her body. And those zits? Well, Hermionie made sure they wouldn't come off with a spell, oh no. Those zits had to wear off, and that took weeks. Hermionie went over to Harry and sat down with a satisfied sigh.  
  
"What's up with you?" Harry asked. "I thought you were going to bed?"  
  
"I changed my mind." Hermionie said with a grin.  
  
"What are you so bloody happy about?" Ron asked from his armchair. "I had a 'talk' with Emma." Hermionie said.  
  
"Whoa." Harry said, "What happened?"  
  
"You really want to know?" Hermionie said with a mischievous look, and a smile to match. This made Harry shiver.  
  
"Yes." Harry answered.  
  
"Follow me." Hermionie said, holding her grin. Emma would freak if Harry saw her with all those zits. Hermionie stood by the stairs. "You coming?" The boys shrugged at each other and got up. Hermionie laughed, and opened the door for the boys. They both gasped.  
  
"Hermionie!" Ron cried. Ron stood by her, and looked down at her. "She deserved this?"  
  
"You bet she did." Hermionie answered. Harry went and stood on the other side of Emma. Her eyes got wide and fearful.  
  
"Well," Harry said. "I don't know what to say." He grinned when he turned away. He grabbed Hermionie's arm and pulled her onto the landing.  
  
"What did she do to deserve that?" Harry asked. Hermionie told him everything. From the warning to the threats, to the moment she threw Hermionie's book.  
  
"Wow." He said. "That Emma?" Harry said, pointing into the dorm where Ron knelt beside her.  
  
"The very same." Hermionie said, grin still intact.  
  
"Go Hermionie!" Harry held up a hand. She high-fived him, and looked back at her masterpiece. She was defiantly pleased with how that day went. 'It couldn't have been better.' She thought to herself. Yes, that day had been a good one. 


	28. Chapter28

Chapter 28  
  
Hermionie woke up the next morning very satisfied. She got up with a yawn, and then got dressed. She looked over at Emma's bed before she left the dorm, and remembered why she was in such a good mood. With a smile, she descended the stairs. She almost always found someone in the common room before she was, but this morning, no one was around. 'They must be sleeping in.oh well.' She thought. She went back up to her dorm for her book bag. She had some books to return to the library. So she exited the common room, heading toward the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry awoke much earlier than was normal for him. Rolling over, he tried to go back to sleep. That didn't work, so he just got up and got dressed. Harry wandered down the quiet stone steps to the common room. He half expected to find Hermionie by the fire with a book, but she wasn't in sight when he arrived. 'Oh well.' He thought. He checked his watch. Breakfast was about to start. Of coarse, being a weekend day, not many people would be there this early. So he decided to go down to breakfast.  
As he was turning a corner to descend another staircase, he saw a bushy haired girl with a bag slung over her shoulder, turn the corner.  
  
"Hermionie, wait up!" He called. He half ran down the spiral staircase but found no one, until he came to the bottom.  
  
"Hey." She said, from a few feet away.  
  
"Hi. Going to breakfast?"  
  
She checked her watch. "Sure, why not." For some reason she was more comfortable around Harry than before, and she didn't know why. Was it because he'd given up on trying to tell her he loved her? Sure, Hermionie thought about love, but never actually thought she was in it. She thought she was falling in love with Harry before that incident with Emma. Hermionie would always remember that, because that was the night Harry broke her heart into pieces.  
The two of them walked into the hall, only seeing a few Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins. They were the only two at the Gryffindor table besides a few prefects and 7th years. Hermionie set her bag down on the other side of her seat, and helped herself to some toast and jam. Harry had some cereal with pumpkin juice.  
  
"You know Hermionie," Harry said with half a mouthful of food, brandishing a spoon at her, "you never told me if you forgave me or not." He started eating again, but Hermionie stopped. He was right, but she didn't know what to tell him. 'Forgive and Forget.' A voice said in her head. 'Forgive, maybe, but never forget.' She thought.  
  
"Well," she said, helping herself to another slice of toast, "Do you think I should?"  
  
"Seeing how I apologized and called myself stupid for it, yes." He answered.  
  
"Alright, I'll give you points there." Hermionie said. There was silence. Harry just kept eating, waiting for and answer. Hermionie took a bite of jammed toast and thought over it. She could forgive him, but that doesn't mean she has to go back out with him. Good thinking. "Okay," She said after a few minutes, "I forgive you." Harry stopped a spoonful of cereal mid way to his mouth, the spoon dripping with milk. He turned his head at her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." She said, with another bite of toast.  
  
"Great!" he said  
  
"Now do be getting any ideas Potter." she said. She had no idea why they were on last name terms, but it seemed to fit her attitude, "Just because I forgive you, doesn't mean I trust you, and therefore, doesn't mean I'll go out with you again." She said, and then decided to tease him, "Well, in the near future anyway." Harry cleaned out his bowl and then looked at her.  
  
"I'll win you back Granger, I will." He said.  
  
"You just go ahead and try." She got up, picked up her back and slung it over her shoulder.  
  
"Don't you worry about that," he said, "I'll try."  
  
"Key word: try." Hermionie pointed out.  
  
"I will get you back," Boy he sounded confident, and that scared Hermionie. If he set his mind to it, he could get her back, "one way or another." He smiled at her and got up also. He walked forward, leaving her behind. She caught up with him.  
  
"Oh? How will you manage that I wonder." She said.  
  
"You'll see," He said, "you'll see." Hermionie didn't know what he was going to do, but if he wanted her back, damnit he was going to do his best. And Hermionie knew she couldn't resist him forever. She'd give into him one of these days. But first, she wanted to see how he was going to try to get her back.  
  
"Want me to carry that?" He pointed at her bag. It was rather heavy, because she picked out a few more books to study from.  
  
"Part of your plan Potter?" she said.  
  
"No, it just looks heavy that's all."  
  
"No thanks, I got it."  
  
"Suit yourself." Hermionie shifted the bag from one shoulder to the other. She'd almost wish she'd taken him up on that offer. They both entered the common and found no one there. "Guess we'll have to sit here all by ourselves." Harry said, wandering over a couch. He lay down on a couch and stretched himself out. Hermionie set her book bag down by the couch and went over and stood by Harry. She had her hands on her hips, and Harry had his hands behind his head, and his eyes were closed. He opened an eye. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." She said. She turned around to make it look like she was walking away, but the second Harry closed his eyes again, Hermionie sat, right on his stomach.  
  
"Oof!" He said, bringing his hands from behind his head. "Jeez!" Hermionie giggled.  
  
"Oh, was that you?" She smiled down at him.  
  
"Believe it was." He said. He sounded like he was having a hard time breathing. Hermionie knew he was faking it. There was silence while each of them looked at one another. Hermionie was getting lost in his green eyes and that terrific smile, when he reached around and poked her in the side. She half screamed half laughed. Harry laughed at her, "Nice squeak." He said.  
  
"That wasn't a squeak!" she said, "You scared me, and it tickled."  
  
"I didn't know you were ticklish." He said. 'Uh oh' "So, are you going to get off me, or am I going to have to poke you again?" She didn't budge. He poked her and she laughed.  
  
"Don't do that." She said.  
  
"Then get off me." He poked her again.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" She got up and squatted down on the floor near Harry's head.  
  
"You don't have to sit on the floor." He sat up.  
  
"Oh, thanks." She got up and sat by him. Not near enough to feel his leg against hers though. Hermionie looked into the fire. She so wanted to go back yesterday and be that close to him. She knew very well hot dangerous that would be.  
  
"Hermionie?" He said.  
  
"Huh? What?" she realized while she was daydreaming he had scooted closer to her, and their legs were touching again. 'This isn't good.' She thought. She wasn't stupid enough to move away from him.  
  
"You looked like you were a thousand miles away. You alright?" His voice was calm, quiet, and soft. This gave Hermionie goose bumps considering how close he was to her.  
  
"Yeah, fine." She answered. She looked at him with a smile. He was looking seriously at her. He took his hand and brought it to her face. He ran his fingers along her cheek and jawbone.  
  
"What's the matter Hermionie? I can see it in your eyes, don't lie to me." He said. She looked at him. He knew her too well.  
  
"You broke my heart." She said simply. She looked down, and at her knees. She didn't want him to see her crying. How embarrassing. He lifted her chin up, and she looked into his brilliant green eyes. There was caring and worry there. So he wasn't fibbing when he said he cared. He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"I know," He whispered, "I know." She sniffed as another tear leaked out of her eye. "Please don't cry." He said.  
  
"Can't help it." She replied. And as another tear escaped her eye, he leaned forward and brought his lips to hers. He moved his hand to her neck as he kissed her, and she kissed back. It wasn't peck, but they weren't making out either. Time had just stopped for the both of them, and they were living the moment. When he pulled away, and her eyes came open, the first thing she saw wasn't Harry's face. She had looked past him, and on the bottom stair stood Emma, zit faced and all, staring at Hermionie like she could kill her. Hermionie looked quickly back at Harry. She licked her lips, and closed in for another kiss. This one wasn't as long, just a peck.  
  
"Harry," she whispered as she drew apart from him, "Emma is standing on the staircase. She looks like she's going to kill me." Harry just grinned.  
  
"Don't worry about it." And he stood. "Morning Emma." He said after faking being surprised to see her there.  
  
"Hi." She said coldly. Hermionie knew she could handle herself, but she stood behind Harry, a little frightened.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Harry asked.  
  
"Came looking for you." She said, "Thought you might want to go to breakfast with me." She stepped off the stairs and walked towards him. She stood a few feet away from him now.  
  
"I've already eaten, thanks anyway." Harry said, almost politely. Emma looked at Hermionie, peeking over Harry's shoulder. She gave an evil grin, and stepped closer to Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stood like a statue.  
  
"Well, I'm sure we can find something else to do." She said seductively. She stepped closer, Harry's body pressed unwillingly against Emma's. Hermionie stood about a foot behind them, wondering what Harry was going to do. Hermionie's heart started to beat faster when Harry put his arms around Emma's waist. He leaned down to what looked like was a kiss, but he stopped, an inch from her mouth. She was all puckered up, and opened her eyes, surprised by the pause.  
  
"I'd rather eat a slug." He whispered closely to her mouth. Then he suddenly pushed her away.  
  
"But Harry-" she said.  
  
"No." He said. He turned around, stood next to Hermionie and put his arm around her waist. "No." He repeated.  
  
"But-" she stammered, looking hurt, "the kiss?"  
  
"Meant nothing to me." Harry said, "Spur of the moment. I was with Hermionie at the time, and what I did was wrong. Don't you get it Emma? I don't like you." Harry said. Emma just gaped at him and then ran out of the common room, through the portrait hole. Hermionie laughed at her. She spun to look at Harry.  
  
"That was good." She said.  
  
"I know." Harry said, with that grin of his. He put both hands around her waist. She snaked her arms around his neck.  
  
"Was that kiss part of your plan Potter? You lured me here didn't you?" She said with a smile.  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Harry said coyly. He let go of her, after giving her a kiss on the cheek. Harry smiled coyly at her still, and then Ron came down the steps, to join them. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
"Hey." Ron said when he came down the stairs and saw the two of them. "Are you two talking again?"  
  
"You could say that." Harry winked at Hermionie. Ron just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Right." He said, "So, who's up for some breakfast?"  
  
"Not me, we already had some." Hermionie said, "But you might want to go check on Emma." Hermionie chuckled.  
  
"What did you guys do to her this time!! You pick on her like a bunch of bullies!" Ron cried.  
  
"You don't understand Ron-" Harry said trying to explain.  
  
"I want both of you to quit picking on her. She didn't do anything to either of you, so she doesn't deserve it."  
  
"Ron you-" Hermionie tried.  
  
"No, I don't want excuses. I'm sick of you two being mean to her." Ron said. The boy just wouldn't shut up, "I'm not talking to either of you until you quit bulling her." Ron turned to leave, but Harry walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "Harry let me go!"  
  
"No," Harry was dead serious, "If you're not going to talk to us fine, but at least let us give you our side of the story."  
  
"Why should I, you're just bullies." Ron said meanly.  
  
"Would you stop making accusations Ron!!" Hermionie cried.  
  
"I've seen what you've done to her Hermionie, and I can't believe your behavior!" Ron shrugged off Harry's grip, "I thought you would have been nicer to-"  
  
"SHUT UP RON!!" Harry yelled, "Now you listen." Harry pointed a finger at Ron, who was caught of guard by Harry's yelling, "Emma threatened Hermionie."  
  
"What?" Ron said.  
  
"You heard me. She threatened Hermionie, and Hermionie was just working out of self defense." Hermionie knew Harry was lying just a little, but she wasn't about to stop him. Ron needed his story straightened out. "She's a little slut Ron."  
  
"How dare you!" Ron cried.  
  
"Shut up and let me finish!" Harry said, "She came wandering over to me, wrapping her arms around me after I made it perfectly clear I didn't want her near me. Hermionie was standing right behind me." Ron just stared. "She's not your perfect little angel anymore now is she?" Harry said, stepping back from Ron.  
  
"I don't believe you." He said simply after a few seconds of silence. "Emma is a good girl! She would never threaten Hermionie, and she's definitely not a slut!"  
  
"Think want you want Ron," Hermionie said. "I just can't believe you would take her word and not ours. We're your best friends remember?" Ron just stood there, looking between the two.  
  
"My best friends would never feed me lies like that." And he left without another word. Hermionie sat on the couch unable to understand Ron's actions. She put her face in her hands. She was emotionally hurt that Ron didn't trust her. They were best friends, and he believed Emma. She couldn't comprehend it. They had lost a best friend. A tear made its way down her covered face. She felt Harry sit next to her. He sighed heavily.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me now." He said seriously, no hint of playfulness left in his tone, "Just you.and me." He sighed again.  
  
"I can't believe it." Hermionie said, sitting up and looking at Harry. "He's gone."  
  
"Not really Hermionie," Harry said, wiping away yet another tear, "he'll come to his senses in enough time."  
  
"No he won't," she said, "Emma will feed him the real lies, and he'll trust her. He's never coming back Harry. We've lost him." Harry knew she was right, but he didn't want to accept it. Losing his best friend was too much right now. He came close enough last year to losing him, and his life was awful without Ron. Harry came to his senses and knew Hermionie was right, and there was nothing either of them could do.  
  
"You're probably right," Harry said with a sigh. "You're probably right." Hermionie straightened up, then stood up. "Where are you going?" Harry asked.  
  
"To get a book." Her answer to everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron entered the Great Hall in a furious mood. How could his friends accuse such a good person of those horrible things? Ron walked over to Emma, and sat down next to her.  
  
"How are you?" He asked nicely. She looked like she was upset. So Hermionie and Harry were picking on her again. He couldn't understand why they would do that. She was an innocent girl.  
  
"I'm okay." She sniffed.  
  
"What did Harry and Hermionie do to you this time?" He put an arm around her. She looked at Ron, and she was teary eyed.  
  
"Hermionie called me names," Emma said, "and Harry pushed me, and I fell."  
  
"Do you know why they do that?" Ron asked. He doubted his friends would lie to him, but maybe they weren't lying.  
  
"I haven't done a thing to either of them." Emma sniffed. "Harry said he hated me!" she cried. She dropped her fork and started to cry.  
  
"It's okay Emma," Ron comforted, "I talked to them this morning. They aren't my friends anymore. They told me you threatened Hermionie, and you tried to seduce Harry." Emma looked up in surprise.  
  
"I did no such thing!" She said, still weeping, "I can't believe they're lying to you!"  
  
"I know," Ron said, "Why don't we go back up to the tower?"  
  
"No! They're there!"  
  
"We won't have to deal with them. How about a game of wizards chess?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good." She sniffed, "Thank you Ron." Then she smiled at him.  
  
"Anytime," Ron smiled back. She hugged him in thanks and then they headed toward Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The only reason Harry was doing his homework was to cure his boredom while Hermionie read. She'd help him every now and then when he asked for it. They both looked up when the portrait opened, and saw Ron and Emma climb through. Hermionie just went back to her book, but Harry watched. Ron threw him a glare, and saw Emma had been crying. He knew they weren't real tears. He watched as he took Emma over to a table across the room, and sat her down in a chair at a table. Emma nodded, and then Ron headed up stairs, but not before giving Harry another glare. When Ron was out of sight, he looked over at Emma, who smiled evilly at him. Harry glared at her the way Ron had done to him. Emma threw on and innocent smile. Harry's top lip curled in disgust. When he heard Ron coming back down the stairs, Emma's expression suddenly changed to upset. Harry angrily went back to work, wondering why his best friend, no wait, ex best friend, was falling for her acting. 'Something has to be done.' Harry thought. He didn't know what, but something had to. He wasn't about to lose a good friend of his to a girl like that. It wasn't going to happen that easy. Oh no, he definitely wasn't going to give up THAT easy. No way. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
Harry was sitting in front of the fire a few nights later, staring blankly into it. He had told himself he was going to prove to Ron that himself and Hermionie weren't crazy, and Emma was. But there was a problem with that. He couldn't figure out what he was going to do. As he sat there with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, he heard someone coming down the stairs.  
  
"Harry?" It was Hermionie, and she sounded tired, "Harry it's nearly 1 in the morning, what *are * you doing up?"  
  
"Thinking." He replied in a monotone voice.  
  
"About what?" She wandered over near him, and sat down in and arm chair. She was wearing her pink bathrobe.  
  
"Ron," He answered to her, sitting back in his chair, but not taking his eyes off the burning embers in the hearth, "I'm just trying to figure out a way to let him know his Emma Angel isn't what he think she is."  
  
"Harry, there is nothing we can do." She said. He looked up at her.  
  
"Have faith Hermionie, Ron isn't *that * stupid." He smiled, "He can't believe her forever. I mean, he has to come to his senses sometime. We've been his best friends for 5 years, and she's been around for less that 5 weeks!"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right, but *when * is he going to come to his senses?"  
  
"That, I don't know yet." He went back to looking into the hearth. Hermionie sighed.  
  
"I'm glad Christmas break is in a few days, we'll have time to sort this all out."  
  
"Aren't you going home for holiday?" Harry asked. She'd hadn't done so in a few years.  
  
"And leave you here alone? Don't think so," Her answered.  
  
"I'm fine on my own." He said, looking back at her. They both smiled.  
  
"I'm not so sure ." She said. Then she raised a single eyebrow at him. "I don't want you left alone with Emma and Ron. I could miss something."  
  
"If you're sure." He smiled. After a silence, he patted the seat next to him on the sofa. "Come sit by me?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh no you don't Potter," She said, "I'm not falling for your little plan. No way."  
  
"You know you want me."  
  
She laughed. "Do not!"  
  
"Don't lie to yourself Hermionie! Come sit by me." He patted the cushion next to him again. He again did the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Not the puppy eyes!" she said, giggling. That look was like quicksand to her. If he did that to her, she'd do anything he said.  
  
He stuck out his bottom lip, "Pwease?" he pleased.  
  
He looked so cute! And she couldn't help herself. Slowly, she was giving into his plan. 'This isn't a good idea,' She thought. But she moved anyway.  
  
"That's better." He said.  
  
"I can't believe I fell for your puppy eyes." Her said, laughing at herself. She looked over at him, and straight into the green eyes that stared at her. A knot formed in her stomach. There was a long pause at which the two of them stared into each other's eyes. She started to bite her bottom lip. He reached up and ran his thumb along her jawbone, and around her cheek.  
  
"You're beautiful," He whispered, as he watched his own hand moving across her face. She released a disbelieving snort. She reached up and wrapped her fingers around his wrist.  
  
"Don't do that." She said quietly.  
  
"Do what?" He answered gently, looking back into her eyes.  
  
"Calling me beautiful, touching me," He cupped her cheek in his hand that she held. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"But you*are * beautiful," he whispered, cocking his head slightly to one side. She opened her eyes just to look into his. He grabbed the hand that was still holding his wrist. Then he brought both her hands together, and kissed them. "And I mean it." She bowed her head. She was falling again. Falling in love with the boy who lived. Falling in love with Harry Potter, her best friend. Falling for someone she'd liked since 3 year. 'This can't be happening,' she thought as she closed her eyes again, 'I shouldn't be loving him . . .'  
  
"I have to go to bed," She said, getting up, "It's late, we have lessons tomorrow." And she walked toward the stairs.  
  
"Hermionie?" She turned back around, her breathing unevenly paced.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you." She stopped breathing. 'Say something,' she thought. 'Tell him you love him too,' said another voice. 'No, no! That's too risky,' said another.  
  
"I know," She sighed, "I know." Then she turned and wandered up the stairs, trying to regain proper breathing. Closing the dormitory door quietly behind her, as to not wake any of the other girls, she leaned against it. Tilting her head back she thought, 'Maybe I can give him one more chance. Maybe he was true to me in saying he wouldn't hurt me again. Maybe he does care. Maybe he does love me,' Breathing out the breath she had been holding while she was thinking, she headed back to her bed. Sleep would be good for her. 'Thank goodness Holiday is in two days,' she thought, as she stared at the stone ceiling and released one more tensed sigh. Relaxing into the mattress and her pillow she began to drift to sleep. 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
Hermionie awoke blearily, rubbing her eyes. There was someone knocking at her dorm door. Knock, knock.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," She said groggily, pulling on her bathrobe. She pulled the door open when she got there.  
  
"Morning 'Mionie," said Harry.  
  
"You're lucky I'm the only one you woke up. What's wrong? It's 4:30 in the morning."  
  
"I wanted to show you something." He said.  
  
"At 4am?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, get dressed and meet me by the fire. Hurry up." And he walked back down the stairs.  
  
"Uh huh. . ." She said, closing the door. Groaning tiredly, she dressed. Brushing her hair smooth, she said to herself, "Why am I doing this?"  
  
"Because you love him," whispered the mirror.  
  
"I do not," she said defiantly.  
  
"You think I don't see you lying awake every night? There is only one thing that keeps a girl awake at night. It's either a terrible death, or breaking heart trying to repair itself with difficult decisions. And since I know Mr. Potter has not died, I know." The mirror whispered in reply.  
  
"That doesn't mean I love him." Hermionie snapped.  
  
"Honey, I've been around several years, I know love when I see it." The mirror shot back at her. Hermionie just glared at the mirror, then spun and left.  
  
"That *thing * doesn't know *what * it's talking about!" Hermionie said loudly, as she stepped down the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked when she met him by the portrait hole.  
  
"Nothing," Hermionie answered, "What did you want to show me?"  
  
Harry checked his watch. "We'll have to hurry." He said.  
  
"All right." She responded. He threw the invisibility cloak over them both, and wandered out of the common room. After 10 minutes of walking up and down corridors, a through numerous doors, Hermionie spoke, "Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see. We're almost there." A few steps ahead of them, at the end of the corridor was a blank wall.  
  
"Harry this is a dead end."  
  
" No, it's not. Close your eyes." She obeyed. She felt his hand slide into hers and lead her forward. "Trust me," he said, when she hesitated. She stepped forward and felt a cool breeze on her face, and she smiled. Then she felt the cloak being lifted off herself and the person next to her. "Open your eyes." She opened her eyes to see a gorgeous sun rise, pink and light blue swirling above the castle grounds.  
  
"Oh, Harry," She whispered. It was a small wooden porch that she'd never seen from the grounds.  
  
"I put it together myself." He said, "For you."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" she spun back around and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh my God Harry, why would you do this?" He snaked his arms around her waist.  
  
"Because you're beautiful and bright, like the sunrise." He whispered. She pulled away to look him in the eye. Her arms stayed around him. He did love her; it was there in his eyes. And Hermionie couldn't deny it any longer; she loved him too, with all her heart and soul. She brought her lips to his, and held the kiss there for a moment. When the kiss ended, she looked him in the eye again, and he brought their foreheads together.  
  
"You make me so happy Hermionie, you have no idea. I love you so much." He said.  
  
Hermionie closed her eyes and sighed. Half of her wanted to give into him, and half didn't. She licked her lips and kissed him again. It was definitely there; he loved her, so why shouldn't she love him? She shouldn't be ashamed to say she loved him too. There was nothing standing in her way. She released his lips, and her heart started to race, and she held her breath.  
  
"I love you too Harry," She said. It felt so good to finally say it to him. She smiled. He looked up at her.  
  
"Really?" he asked. She was almost giddy.  
  
"Yes," She giggled. Harry picked her up and spun her around, and she laughed in happiness.  
  
"Hermionie you just made me the happiest person in the world. I love you."  
  
Everything was right with the world. He kissed her, and they stood there in each other's arms, watching the sunrise. A quarter of an hour passed and neither had to say anything, the moment was perfect enough.  
  
"Hermionie?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hm?" She said.  
  
"Will you go out with me again? Give me another chance?" Hermionie's life was perfect enough; why not top it off like a Sunday, with a cherry?  
  
She sighed and answered, "Yeah." He hugged her, and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Let's go, breakfast should be starting soon," He said. He started to walk away, but she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Harry what are we going to go about Ron?" So her life wasn't totally perfect without her other best friend. But she was willing to take the chance to get him back, and set him straight.  
  
"I'm not sure," he said, "But you and me as a team, I'm sure we can think of something." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." She answered.  
  
"Lets think about it over breakfast, come on," And he led her back inside. They held hands all the way back down to the entrance hall, not having a care in the world who saw them, even Emma. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
  
Hermionie giggled, "Emma saw us holding hands in the entrance hall, Harry."  
  
"Yeah, I know, she gave me the dirtiest look," he answered.  
  
"She gave me the death stare," Hermionie laughed, "I have to share a dorm with that thing."  
  
"That's alright," Harry said, sitting down to breakfast. The two of them were the first Gryffindors there; "You can come sleep in my bed if you get too scared." He winked.  
  
"Harry!" Hermionie cried. She laughed, "I'll consider it." She winked back at him.  
  
"Oooh, I can't wait," He played. After a few minutes of stuffing his face with any breakfast food he could reach, he said, "How about we do just that?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermionie said incredulously.  
  
He laughed, "I mean, so back to the . . . Erm . . . porch?" He didn't want to call it something as goofy as 'porch', but he couldn't think of another word for it. It needed a special name. A name only him and Hermionie knew. "We need to think of a new name for that place."  
  
"Our place? How about we just call it our place? It's simple." Hermionie said, after taking a bite of porridge.  
  
"I dunno," said Harry. He took a bite of jammed toast, and chewed it thoughtfully. "Good thing tomorrow is the first day of the holidays."  
  
"Yeah," Said Hermionie though a mouthful of food. The two of them sat and ate quietly.  
  
"I'm going to the tower to get our stuff," He said.  
  
"Are you getting mine?" Hermionie asked, "I can get my own you know."  
  
"No that's alright. I'll get it and meet you back here."  
  
"'Kay," Hermionie answered and smiled. Harry gently took her chin in his hand and kissed her lightly.  
  
"See you soon," Harry said, and walked away.  
  
"Bye," She said and watched him walk away. Then she sighed and continued to eat.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry wandered out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall, where he found Emma and Ron, going into breakfast. Harry ducked behind a suit of armor. He heard them stop in front of it, to talk.  
  
"Alright Emma, see you tonight," Ron said, "Around midnight?"  
  
"That's fine Ron," Emma answered sweetly. Harry had an idea already forming in him brain.  
  
"I will be a little late, because I have to write to my mum," Harry saw Ron's ears turn pink from behind the suit of armor.  
  
"That's okay," Emma said, and she smiled. "Midnight it is Ron. Don't be too late." And Harry heard Emma walk away, and he watched Ron walk into the Great Hall. Harry grinned broadly. The idea was perfect. All he needed was Hermionie's help.  
  
~*~  
  
That afternoon, after all the lessons were finished, Harry and Hermionie were sitting under a tree by the lake, talking.  
  
"That's a great idea Harry," Hermionie said once Harry had told her his master plan.  
  
"The only little detail I'm worried about is timing. You *have * to be perfect," Harry smiled. He wasn't worried about her being perfect, because she always was anyway.  
  
"Not a problem," she said. Relaxed, she laid down on her back in the cool shaded grass. She closed her eyes and sighed. It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was high and warm, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A cool breeze washed over Hermionie's face, and she smiled contently. Totally relaxed with the silence around her, she felt Harry's hand slide into hers and link fingers. She opened her eyes to look at him, he kissed her hand and grinned at him.  
  
"Harry, you are way too mushy and lovely dovey for your own good," she smirked.  
  
"Is that bad?" He asked her, actually looking concerned.  
  
"No," she laughed, "It's a good thing, I like it."  
  
"Good, I wasn't going to stop anyway," he kissed her hand again. Harry lay down next to Hermionie, still holding her hand. He stared at the glassy, shinny lake and thought to himself. 'My life couldn't be better.' With the exception of Ron of coarse, but that was to be fixed later tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, Harry was at the landing for the girls' dorm with Hermionie.  
  
"Alright, everything's clear. Ron is in the room writing to Mrs. Weasley, and Emma is down stairs reading." Harry said anxiously.  
  
"Ready to roll?" Hermionie asked. The invisibility cloak slung over her arm.  
  
"Ready." Harry said.  
  
"Alright, go down stairs. When I get the signal, I'll run up and get Ron. Go now, quick!" Hermionie whispered loudly. Harry gave her thumbs up and went down stairs, Hermionie sneaking quietly behind him. She was planning to watch from the stairs, under the invisibility cloak. At the bottom of the stairs Harry waved, and Hermionie threw the cloak over her.  
  
He took in a deep breath and released it slowly. He had to get into the right mood for this to work, because he didn't want to gag if he had to get too close to her. Quietly he sat down next to her. Emma put her magazine that she was reading in her lap.  
  
"Hello Harry," She said stiffly.  
  
"Hey Emma," Harry responded, "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Oh," she said, "No reason. Why are you?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. I needed some company," Harry tried desperately not to choke on his words.  
  
"Oh I see," Emma said, "Why didn't you go to Hermionie?"  
  
"She's busy studying I didn't want to bother her." Harry said simply.  
  
"I'm glad you came to me. I was quite bored myself." She was acting normal, and Harry wished she would stop. He needed her to be seductive, like she used to be. Harry looked around and tapped his lap with his fingers out of boredom.  
  
"Well," Said Emma. She was giving him a sexy look, or what was *supposed * to be a sexy look. She matched her smile with her eyes. "If you're bored, and I'm bored . . ." She scooted closer. Harry looked up at where Hermionie was believed to be standing. He blinked twice and scratched his face. Then he gave his full attention to Emma, hearing soft footsteps climbing the staircase.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermionie got the signal and trusted Harry with as much as her heart would allow to leave him there with Emma in a mood like that. She threw off the cloak and tossed it lazily into her dorm, and headed the rest of the way up the stairs. A second later, she was knocking on the boys' dorm Door. Then she heard Ron's voice beckoning her inside.  
  
"Ron?" Hermionie poked her head in.  
  
"Yes?" he said, not looking up from his parchment. He dipped his quill in the inkbottle on his bed spread, and then started to write again.  
  
"Ron, Please, come with me for a moment. It's serious." Hermionie did her best to act like there was an actual emergency.  
  
"What is it?" Ron said looking up at her. "Is everything okay?" He was concerned. Good, this is what she wanted.  
  
"I don't know come with me," Hermionie said. Ron set his things aside and followed her. She was surprised he didn't put up more of a fight. At the girls' landing, she ran inside and grabbed the cloak, and hid it behind her back. "Down here," She said, and they stood on the bottom step. Hermionie threw the cloak over them both, and Ron was about to ask what's going on, but Hermionie clasped her hand over his mouth and shushed him. He got wide eyed and stared at Hermionie as she led him over by the fire where he could get a clear view of what was happening.  
  
"Come on Harry, no one has to know," Emma was practically sitting on Harry.  
  
"No Emma, what about Ron?" Harry asked. He had heard Hermionie come back down the stairs and he also heard them shuffling near the fire. 'Perfect Hermionie,' Harry thought, 'absolutely perfect.' Emma had her legs over Harry's lap, and now she was snaking her arms around his neck.  
  
"Forget about Ron," Emma said. Harry looked into her half lidded eyes, and he knew she thought she was going to her what she wanted. Emma leaned in and kissed the corners of Harry's mouth, and Hermionie stiffened, as did Ron beside her.  
  
"Emma!" Ron yelled and flung the cloak off himself and Hermionie. Emma's face went as pale as a sheet. "I cannot believe you! Hermionie and Harry were right! You did try to seduce Harry! You LIED to me! I just cannot believe you!!" Harry stood, walked over to Hermionie and put an arm around her waist. Hermionie smiled at their results. Harry kissed her temple and squeezed her to his side.  
  
"No Ron, let me explain!" Emma cried. Tears were flooding the rims of her hazel eyes.  
  
"No Emma," Ron said coolly, "You lied and manipulated me. You turned me again my best friends!"  
  
"Although that was partially his fault for being ignorant," Harry whispered to Hermionie. She giggled and hit him playfully.  
  
"Ron," Emma cried. She looked like she actually had feelings for Ron. Hell, maybe she did, but Harry thought it unlikely. "Don't do this."  
  
"Well I am. I am though with you." Ron turned around and stood by Harry. Harry released Hermionie. He didn't know if Ron was ready for that kind of news just yet.  
  
"These are my real friends." Ron said. "Now I would appreciate it if you'd stay away from me. I don't like you anymore." Emma burst into tears and ran up the staircase and into her dorm. Hermionie whooped loudly in triumph. Then she ran over to Ron and threw her arms around his neck. Ron was a bit taken aback, but eventually relaxed and smiled broadly. Hugging back, he sighed.  
  
"Missed you 'Mionie," Ron said.  
  
"Missed you too," she said, "Good to have you back." She released him, and stood back. She went over and stood by Harry, elbowed him in the ribs, and smiled. "Hate to say it Ron-"  
  
"But we told you so," Harry and Hermionie said together. They laughed.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah you did," Ron said to them. "I can't believe I actually trusted her." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"We can't either," Harry said, chuckling.  
  
"Hey, well thanks for showing me the real Emma. I could've lost you guys."  
  
"We wouldn't have let that happen," Hermionie said, sitting down on the couch closest to her. Harry sat down next to her, and Ron took an armchair. Then Harry slid an arm around her waist, and smiled at Ron behind Hermionie's head. Ron saw a gleam of happiness in Harry's eyes, and knew what was going on.  
  
"So you two," Ron said, "are?"  
  
"Are what Ron?" Hermionie said. She realized the arm around her. 'oh,' she thought. "Yes, we're together." She tipped her head back, and Harry kissed her. Hermionie grinned at Ron.  
  
"So, now that things are all right with the world, what now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Everything is right with the world?" Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
Hermionie giggled, "Yes! Me and Harry are happy, and how we've got you back on our side, everything in *my * world is right again."  
  
"Couldn't be better," Harry said, wrapping his other arm around Hermionie. She rested her hands on his.  
  
Ron was truly happy for his friends. 'It was about time they both confessed their love,' Ron thought. He knew they both were meant to be together, it was in their eyes. The way they looked at one another always proved it. A few bumps in the road didn't stop either of them apparently. The bumps being major problems of coarse. Yes, he was very happy for them both, and he thought they definitely deserved each other's company.  
  
"So Ron," Harry said, "Now we just need to find you a girl."  
  
"Yeah no kidding," Hermionie said, "You need a love in your life."  
  
"You're probably right." He agreed. The three of them sat up late that night, comfortably chatting about everything and anything. Life was perfect for the three of them, Hermionie was happy, Harry was happy, and so was Ron. Hermionie sighed contently as the pieces of her world, that had shattered so many weeks ago, now peacefully and perfectly were but back together again.  
  
A/N: Well, this is the end of the story. Hope you enjoyed it. Took me a year to finish and make perfect, and I'm happy with it. Please Review.  
  
(I * MIGHT * do a squeal.) 


End file.
